


TRADUCTION FR - License to Science (And Kill)

by just_quintessentially_me, Noixdepapaye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Car Chases, Espionage, F/M, Humor, Romance, Spies, Spy thriller, Thriller, exciting shit, levihan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noixdepapaye/pseuds/Noixdepapaye
Summary: Quand une organisation criminelle internationale, TITAN, parvient à s’emparer d’un arsenal de missiles ainsi que de leurs codes de tir cryptés, le Code Bleu est déclenché. Il revient à l’agent Livaï Ackerman, un agent comme il n’en existe aucun autre, et à la scientifique Hansi Zoe, l’experte à propos de l’organisation criminelle, de stopper une potentielle catastrophe mondiale.Elle baissa ses lunettes et révéla ses yeux bruns scintillants derrière ses montures._ Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai…Elle haussa un sourcil._ … Un permis d’investigation ?_ Non. Mais moi j’ai un permis de tuer. Ne me donne pas envie de l’utiliser.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/gifts).
  * A translation of [License to Science (And Kill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784708) by [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 



C’était une matinée idéale. L’heure de pointe s’était achevée, et désormais assis dans un coin de son café favori, il sirotait une tasse brûlante de son thé épicé préféré et parcourait en diagonale le journal. Il avait quasiment achevé la section locale quand une vibration muette troubla son illusion de solitude. Il ôta le téléphone de sa poche, le dissimula sous le journal et alluma l’écran. Celui-ci afficha en lettres grasses :

BLEU

Les yeux rivés sur les caractères lumineux, il prit une longue gorgée de thé qu’il fit délibérément durer. Puis il reposa la tasse et émit un calme et long reniflement. Il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il était temps de partir.  
Ce type de message pouvait être une convocation de toute sorte. En l'occurrence, un code bleu. A ne pas confondre avec la terminologie de l’hôpital. Personne n’était à l’agonie. Pas encore en tout cas.  
Il se leva, enfila sa veste laissée sur le dossier de sa chaise, lâcha deux billets sur la table et laissa le journal sur une pile rangée. Il n’aurait jamais le temps d’en terminer la lecture, de toute manière.  
Au sein de son métier, il obéissait à un système de code. Les couleurs correspondaient à l’échelle et à l’ampleur de la menace.

Vert – Menace localisée. Ampleur : minimum.  
Jaune – Menace intérieure. Ampleur : moyenne  
Violet – Menace intérieure. Ampleur : maximum.  
Rouge – Menace internationale. Ampleur : moyenne.

Enfin,

Bleu – Menace internationale. Ampleur : maximum.

La veste enroulée sur ses épaules, il suivit le trottoir d’un pas hâtif. Depuis toutes ces années qu’il était agent, on l’avait appelé pour un total impressionnant de huit codes rouges. C’était même deux fois plus que les plus aguerris des agents. C’était son premier code bleu.  
Lorsqu’il atteignit le quartier général, il s’était déjà figuré dix scénarios possibles qui justifieraient un code bleu. S’il avait été un parieur _ ce qu’il n’était pas, à moins que ça n’en vaille vraiment le coup et qu’il soit sûr de gagner _ il aurait misé sur une sorte d’arme de destruction massive, évidemment entre les mains d’une nation instable. Mais il lui fallait attendre et constater.  
Le bâtiment du quartier général était en lui-même assez banal. De forme cubique, couvert de fenêtre teintées de noir, il ressemblait à un cousin monochrome et maussade du Rubik’s Cube.  
Une reconnaissance digitale, deux scans rétiniens, un détecteur vocal et un court passage en ascenseur, et il arriva. Les portes coulissèrent avec un claquement métallique et révélèrent le cœur du quartier général.  
Et c’était un vrai bordel.  
Des papiers gisaient éparpillés par terre et des agents de bureau se précipitaient ici et là autour de box étroits. On aurait pu croire que le chaos ambiant était dû à la situation qui avait valu un code bleu. Mais lui savait. Il avait déjà trop été lui-même témoin du quartier général dans cet état. Un jour, il lui faudrait arrêter de fuir et ranger ces foutus papiers si personne d’autre ne le faisait. Mais ce n’était pas son job. C’était ce qu’il se répétait à chaque fois qu’il traversait l’agitation de cette salle.  
Lui travaillait sur le terrain. Eux, dans ces locaux.  
Il atteignait presque la sortie de ce zoo quand il l’aperçut : cette touffe de cheveux bruns hirsutes qui s’agitait et slalomait à travers la foule.  
_ Livaï !  
La voix perçante, dénuée de tout sens des convenances, fusa à travers la salle bondée comme un couteau à travers du beurre.  
Il détourna la tête et pressa le pas.  
La tignasse s’avança. Elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, car une paire de lunettes, chatoyante sous la lumière, zyeuta par-dessus la mer de crânes.  
_ Tu es là !  
A cet éclat triomphal, il ralentit. Elle l’avait trouvé. Cela ne servait plus à rien de fuir.  
La femme de grande taille se fraya un chemin à travers la mêlée, un énorme tas de papiers désordonnés contre elle. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle approchait, son sourire grandissait et derrière ses verres, ses yeux étincelaient d’une lueur surexcitée.  
Ce qui n’était pas bon signe.  
_ Livaï ! Ce que je suis heureuse de te trouver !  
Elle le salua d’une légère bourrade à l’épaule et en manqua presque de faire tomber son paquet de feuilles. D’un mouvement brusque, elle rattrapa un papier fuyard. Quand elle eut tout bien en main, elle reprit sa marche.  
Ce qui supposait clairement qu’il devait la suivre. Il le fit, mais sans un soupir agacé bien prononcé.  
Elle poursuivait comme si elle n’avait pas entendu. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas. Hansi Zoe était la scientifique et chercheuse en chef de l’agence. Elle était brillante, quand elle n’était pas perdue quelque part dans son propre étrange petit monde.  
_ Je vais avec toi au débriefing d’Erwin, mais je voulais d’abord t’informer de la situation au préalable, parce qu’il y a tellement à dire ! Enfin, après tout, j’étudie ces types et…  
Une main dans son épaisse queue de cheval l’interpella. Il avait tenté de lui dire qu’il ne comprenait que dalle à ce qu’elle lui racontait, mais lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses cheveux emmêlés et gras, une affaire plus urgente retint son attention.  
_ Quand est-ce que tu t’es lavée pour la dernière fois ?  
Derrière leurs verres tachés, les yeux d’Hansi furetèrent ici et là. On aurait dit qu’elle… comptait ? Une seconde passa, deux secondes, trois, quatre, cinq…  
_ T’es en train de compter les jours ?  
Elle cligna des yeux, les lèvres pincées.  
_ Probablement près de trois…  
Il était incapable de dire si elle mentait…  
Agrippant son épaule, il la retourna :  
_ Va te doucher. Je ne reste pas dans la même pièce fermée que toi. Tu vas puer.  
Et alors qu’il la poussait de derrière vers la porte, elle s’appuyait sur lui et freinait des talons.  
_ Erwin nous attend en ce moment-même !  
Il poussa encore davantage.  
Les chaussures d’Hansi grincèrent et perdirent leur adhérence.  
_ Je suis sérieuse ! Il reste plein d’infos que je dois te donner avant que tu partes !  
_ Tu. Pues. La merde.  
La tête baissée, il joignit son autre main.  
Alors qu’il la dirigeait lentement vers la porte, elle se débattit et fit couiner ses semelles de caoutchouc.  
_ Livaï ! Comment tu comptes démanteler TITAN si tu ne t’arrêtes pas un moment pour écouter ce que j’ai à te dire !  
Elle avait dit le mot magique. Il cessa aussitôt.  
_ TITAN ?   
Et comme il retira tout à coup ses mains de son dos, elle chancela en arrière, perdant presque équilibre. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveu de son visage et se tourna vers lui.  
_ Oui. L’organisation criminelle internationale aux agents disséminés dans chaque grande nation. TITAN. Tu vas m’écouter à présent ?  
_ C’est ça, ma mission ?  
Elle acquiesça, l’air sombre.  
_ Oui.  
On y était. Cela expliquait le code bleu.  
D’après ce qu’ils savaient, le but ultime de TITAN était de renverser totalement l’équilibre du pouvoir mondial. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu’ils avaient établi les origines de l’organisation. TITAN avait depuis gagné un pouvoir et une influence plus que jamais considérables. Jusqu’à maintenant, ils s’étaient plutôt cantonnés à de petits crimes ponctuels, des casses de banque ou de discrets soutiens derrière des coups d’état. Mais s’il était appelé aujourd’hui pour un code bleu, cela signifiait que quelque chose avait changé. Après dix ans de préparation, TITAN passait finalement à l'action.  
_ Qu’est-ce que je dois savoir ?  
Elle fit un geste vers les escaliers.  
_ Viens, on avance.  
Elle ajusta ses lunettes et commença :  
_ Tu sais que depuis les trois dernières années, j’ai étudié TITAN en guise d’occupation secondaire.  
Il renifla. "Occupation secondaire, mon cul". Elle en était obsédée. Sans doute parce qu’elle n’était pas habituée à rencontrer autant de difficultés dans le pistage d’une organisation criminelle.  
_ Au cours de mes recherches, j’ai réuni toutes les informations que j’ai pu ; notamment à travers des photographies, des mails, des appels interceptés, tous passés au crible, n’importe quoi qui pouvait me permettre de disséquer l’organisation point par point.  
Dans sa marche elle gardait les yeux baissés, les lèvres pincées.  
_ J’ai connu très peu de succès. Leur réseau est vaste, et d’une manière ou d’une autre ils se sont toujours arrangés pour garder secrètes leurs conversations.  
Son regard revint à celui de Livaï :  
_ Jusqu’à maintenant.  
_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose.  
Ce n’était pas une question. Elle avait forcément trouvé du nouveau, sinon il ne serait pas ici.  
_ Auparavant, ils ont été capables de garder une protection relativement sûre autour de leurs communications parce qu’ils jouaient à une échelle assez restreinte. Mais récemment, ils ont tenté quelque chose de bien plus ambitieux. Et quelques réseaux clandestins en ont eu vent.  
Ils avaient quasiment atteint le bureau d’Erwin.  
_ Va droit au but, quatz’yeux.  
_ Il y a environ cinq jours, ils sont parvenus à s’emparer de missiles. Cela reste encore à confirmer, mais plusieurs d’entre eux seraient dotés de têtes nucléaires.  
_ Tu te moques de moi, la binoclarde ? Cinq jours ? Pourquoi on ne l’apprend que maintenant ?  
_ Le pays volé a préféré faire motus et bouche cousue à propos de l’affaire. Ils voulaient récupérer les missiles avec le concours de pays alliés, mais ça n’a pas été une bonne idée.  
Elle toqua à l’épaisse porte en bois du bureau.  
_ Ils ont échoué.  
_ Si ces pauvres cons n’ont pas pu garder leurs missiles, évidemment qu’ils n’allaient pas réussir à les reprendre.  
_ Ceux qui se pensent puissants échouent souvent par fierté.  
C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit.  
Erwin Smith se tenait devant eux, habillé d’un complet, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés dans une ligne asymétrique. Il sourit :  
_ Juste à temps.  
Dans son large bureau spacieux et surtout propre, Livaï, après avoir traversé le champ de bataille d’en dessous, eut l’impression d’enfin pouvoir respirer.  
Revenu derrière un fauteuil à long dossier, Erwin s’assit d’un côté du bureau, tandis que Livaï et Hansi prenaient place en face.  
L’épais tas de papier, jeté sommairement sur sa table, atterrit avec un bruit sourd.  
_ J’en déduis que tu as déjà commencé à lui faire part de la situation ?  
Hansi acquiesça, dressée sur sa chaise.  
_ Oui, m’sieur.  
Elle se pencha et fouilla dans les pages froissées.  
_ Le détail important auquel j’allais venir : il y a deux jours, TITAN a lancé un second braquage. Ils ont pris la fuite avec les codes de tir.  
Livaï s’enfonça dans son fauteuil. Si c’était le cas, pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas encore bougé ?  
_ Là, on a eu un petit coup de chance. Les codes sont cryptés. De ce que l’on voit, on peut supposer qu’ils n’ont pas encore été capables de les déchiffrer.  
_ Sans ce code, les missiles ne décolleront pas. Pas sans être détruits et éliminés.  
Le menton sur les poings, Erwin s’adressa à Livaï.  
_ Nous pensons que le code est conservé dans un bâtiment sécurisé en Yougoslavie.  
Une pause.  
_ Agent Ackerman, voici votre mission : allez en Yougoslavie et récupérez les codes.  
Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire ironique.  
_ De préférence avant qu’ils ne le déchiffrent.  
_ J’accepte la mission.  
Hansi se balançait sur le bord de son fauteuil.  
_ Très bien ! Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il faut que je t’apprenne tout ça _ elle désigna le dossier éclaté _ en moins de… _ elle jeta un œil à l’horloge _ deux heures.  
Elle frappa des mains.  
_ Allons-y !  
Erwin referma le dossier.  
_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
Elle lui lança un regard scandalisé.  
_ Mais…  
Il poursuivit doucement :  
_ Tu auras pleinement le temps de débriefer l’agent Ackerman dans l’avion.  
Elle pencha la tête.  
_ Que…  
Erwin se tourna vers Livaï.  
_ Compte tenu des vastes connaissances dont dispose Hansi Zoe à propos de cette organisation, elle t’accompagnera sur cette mission.  
Un silence.  
Après une seconde leurs voix surprises éclatèrent, elle puis lui :  
_ Hein ?  
_ Fait chier.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Des questions ?  
La dernière page du dossier se referma. Hansi le regarda avec des yeux emplis d’espoir.  
Livaï était assis en face d’elle. Il fallait reconnaître qu’après avoir enduré trois heures d’exposé sur TITAN, il semblait juste passablement ennuyé. Quand elle s’était entraînée devant ses chats, Sawney et Bean, ils s’étaient tous deux endormis au bout des cinq premières minutes. Mais c’était très probablement parce qu’ils étaient précisément des chats.  
Les jambes croisées, le menton sur le poing, il cligna à sa question.  
Elle essaya à nouveau.  
_ Livaï ? Tu as tout compris ?  
Il se redressa sur son siège et haussa les sourcils.  
_ Oui.  
_ Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?  
_ Je n’avais pas de question.  
_ Tu n’as pas l’habitude de travailler avec un partenaire, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu’elle rangeait son dossier surchargé dans son sac.  
_ C’est ta première fois sur le terrain ?  
Il avait complètement ignoré sa question. Même si elle présumait que la réponse était « non ».  
Livaï travaillait pour l’agence depuis presque aussi longtemps qu’elle. Elle ne tenait pas exactement de dossier sur cet homme-là, mais elle n’avait jamais entendu dire qu’il avait déjà travaillé avec quelqu’un. Vêtu d’une chemise blanche moulante, détendue, boutonnée et repassée, d’une veste noire et de chaussures noires cirées, il était un agent efficace, somme toute, et ses méthodes soignées. Sur le terrain, il terminait ses missions l’une après l’autre, quelque fût la difficulté, sans jamais échouer.  
Il travaillait peu avec des équipiers sans doute parce que peu étaient capables de le suivre, supposait-elle.  
_ Quatz’yeux. Je t’ai demandé si c’était ta première fois sur le terrain.  
_ Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, je ne réponds pas à la tienne, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, l’air détaché.  
Il secoua la tête et soupira.  
_ Très peu.  
_ Je m’en doutais.  
_ Alors pourquoi...  
_ Non, je ne me souviens pas m’être déjà rendue sur le terrain.  
Elle fit une pause, pensive. Sauf si elle comptait cette fois-là…  
_ Bon, il y a ce jour où ils ont pensé qu’un groupe terroriste avait ses réserves dans les égouts. Je suis descendue sur place pour prélever des échantillons de…  
_ Non.  
Elle sourit et se renfonça dans son siège.  
_ Alors je ne crois pas. Tu vas devoir me montrer les ficelles du métier.  
_ Il n’y a pas de ficelles. Soit tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, soit tu n’en as aucune idée.  
Dans son regard monotone, elle comprit bien dans quelle catégorie il la rangeait.  
_ Heureusement que j’apprends vite.  
Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le hublot.  
_ Les agents qui ne savent pas ce qu’ils font sur le terrain, meurent sur le terrain.  
Il s’interrompit, contempla la mer de nuage, face à lui. Quand il reprit, il se parlait plus à lui-même qu’à elle.  
_ A quoi pouvait bien penser Erwin…  
_ Que tu as besoin de moi sur cette mission.  
Il laissa le hublot et rencontra ses yeux. Cette fois, il ne répondit pas.  
Parce que c’était vrai.  
Erwin avait la faculté rare mais pratique de séparer la raison de l’émotion. Elle ne doutait pas qu’il avait aussi bien pris en compte son inexpérience que le risque qu’elle leur ferait courir à tous les deux. Mais il l’avait envoyée malgré tout. Tout simplement parce que sa présence augmentait leurs chances de succès.  
Livaï connaissait tout autant Erwin. Il comprenait certainement sa décision.  
Il recroisa ses jambes avec un soupir.   
_ Quand on y sera, pour une fois, fais juste ce que je te dis.  
Elle le rassura d’un sourire.  
_ Bien sûr.  
Il n’y répondit pas.

 

L’avion entama son atterrissage alors que le soleil pointait à l’horizon. Hansi observait avec des paupières lourdes les nuages s’écarter et la ville tentaculaire de Belgrade apparaître. La capitale, un concentré saturé de quartiers et de tours en guise de paysage, rappelait une aquarelle ; l’aurore baignait le tout dans des teintes vibrantes de rose et de jaune.  
Comme elle contemplait la ville, la tête collée au hublot, les bâtiments grandissaient et elle put bientôt discerner les premières voitures, filant comme des fourmis à travers les pâtés d’immeubles. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait Belgrade, et même, c’était la première fois qu’elle posait le pied en Yougoslavie. Son travail ne lui offrait pas le plaisir de voyager.  
Après avoir atterri, lorsqu’elle trottinait dans l’aéroport avec un bagage à main sur l’épaule et une valise à roulette qu’elle tirait, elle s’était défaite du décalage horaire. Elle n’avait pas le choix, car Livaï la délaissait presque.  
Dressée sur la pointe des pieds, elle s’efforçait de ne pas perdre de vue son petit compagnon. Chargé seulement d’un sac de toile compact, il se faufilait sans difficulté à travers la foule.  
Quand elle parvint finalement à le rattraper, son sac buta contre l’épaule de son équipier.  
_ Mon dieu, Livaï ! Tu vas aussi vite qu’un tamia !  
Il leva les yeux vers elle.  
_ Tu ne peux pas suivre avec toutes les conneries que tu as emportées. Je t’avais dit de voyager léger.  
Et c’est ce que lui avait fait. Mais enfin, qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, « léger » ? C’était si relatif, comme terme…  
_ Ah, mais comment tu choisis ? Se rendre dans un pays étranger pour voler des codes de tir… On n’a aucune idée de ce dont on aura besoin !  
Il siffla entre ses dents, et scruta les environs :  
_ Tu peux pas piailler tout haut ce genre de merde au milieu d’un aéroport !  
Exact. Elle baissa sa voix pour chuchoter :  
_ D’ailleurs, Moblit et moi avons passé les dernières semaines à élaborer quelques nouveaux gadgets. Il fallait que je les emporte.  
Ils traversaient alors plusieurs portes coulissantes. Dehors, l’épais trottoir était peuplé de passants hâtifs. En dépit de la foule, Hansi ouvrit les bras, prit un moment pour humer l’air frais.  
_ Salut Belgrade !  
Un homme imposant qu’elle avait poussé lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.  
Livaï le suivit du regard.  
_ J’avais oublié à quel point tu manquais de finesse.  
_ Pardon, on n’est pas tous de supers agents cools et aguerris ! C’est ma première mission. Je n’y peux rien, je suis excitée !  
Elle tendit son cou, jeta un nouveau coup d’œil sur la ville.  
_ Allons-y.  
Comme il traversait la foule, il lui demanda par-dessus l’épaule :  
_ Le quartier général nous a trouvé une voiture ?  
_ Mon équipe s’en est personnellement occupée.  
La foule s’estompa et s’ouvrit sur un véhicule étincelant, aux lignes racées, qui attendait ostensiblement sur le bord du trottoir.  
Livaï s’arrêta net.  
_ Est-ce que c’est une… Ferrari ?  
Elle fit un large sourire.  
_ J’ai dit à Nifa de nous trouver quelque chose de rapide. Dans le cas d’une course poursuite ou un truc dans le genre.  
Il eut l’air agacé.  
_ De une, tu sais que les courses-poursuites ont lieu uniquement dans les films, pas vrai ? Et de deux… ton équipe nous a trouvé la voiture la moins discrète possible.  
Elle secoua la main dédaigneusement et ouvrit le coffre.  
_ On est en Europe. Tout le monde conduit sa belle voiture.  
Lui fixait avec insistance une Volkswagen miteuse qui avait choisi ce moment précis pour passer l’air de rien.  
Il jeta son sac dans le coffre et fit en quelques rapides enjambées le tour de la voiture.  
_ Je conduis.  
Hansi déposa ses bagages et parvint à fourrer son sac. Le coffre se referma sur les valises encombrées avec un léger grincement. Quand elle rejoint le côté passager, Livaï venait de tirer des clefs du pare-soleil.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de boucler sa ceinture qu’ils démarraient en trombe, au son du crissement des pneus sur le revêtement. Le moteur ronronna et accéléra sans peine comme ils s’inséraient dans le trafic bien plus lent.  
Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont il passait avec contentement son pouce sur le volant de cuir.  
_ Après toutes ces plaintes, qui est-ce qui a l’air de prendre son pied avec la voiture de course ?  
Le coin de ses lèvres remua.  
_ Ce qui est fait est fait. Autant en profiter, maintenant.  
_ Dit le gars au volant de la Ferrari. La prochaine fois, c’est moi qui conduis.  
_ Où est-ce qu’on loge ? On doit prendre le temps d’examiner la disposition de l’immeuble et de mettre au point notre plan.  
_ Hmmm… maugréa-t-elle en cherchant dans le sac à dos à ses pieds. Moblit le lui avait préparé. Donc il devait y avoir quelque part là-dedans un dossier avec leur billet d’hôtel. Finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une chemise luisante. Il lui fallut repousser un kit de premier soin, un pull supplémentaire et une lampe-torche pour parvenir à l’en dégager.  
Elle lécha ses doigts et feuilleta les papiers.  
_ Voilà. On nous a trouvé une chambre au… Metropol Place Belgrade.  
Il renifla.  
_ Evidemment.  
Le moteur gronda lorsqu’il contourna un lent poids lourd.  
La photo de l’hôtel représentait une tour aux murs vitrés. On y voyait une cour aussi éclairée qu’un théâtre.  
_ C’est bien ?  
_ On peut dire ça.


	3. Chapter 3

_ On peut dire ça, effectivement… murmura Hansi, la voix teintée d’émerveillement.  
Elle renversa la tête, dévorant du regard le chandelier qui pendait majestueusement au-dessus d’eux.  
L’enveloppe avec leurs réservations quant à elle pendouillait négligemment dans sa main. Livaï la dépassa et la lui prit.  
L’accueil, comme le carrelage, était sculpté dans du marbre clair. Un tapis rouge traçait le chemin jusqu’à la réception et au maître d’hôtel qui y était assis.  
Livaï déposa l’enveloppe sur le comptoir.  
_ Nous avons réservé.  
Derrière le bureau, le réceptionniste, véritable caricature tant il avait abusé de laque et d’eau de Cologne, lui sourit.  
_ Bonjour, Monsieur.  
Ses yeux allèrent de Livaï à l’enveloppe puis à l’écran lumineux de son ordinateur.  
_ Oui. Vous avez réservé l’une de nos suites affaires.  
Il plissa les yeux et ses doigts tapèrent sur le clavier.  
_ Deux lits et une salle de bain.  
Une chambre, donc. Livaï jeta un œil derrière lui.  
Hansi, le cou toujours tendu, revint lentement au bureau.  
Il n’était pas exactement ravi à l’idée de partager une chambre, mais il devait admettre que son équipe avait été maligne en réservant une suite au lieu de deux. Au cours de telles missions, les équipiers étaient plus vulnérables seuls, quelque fût leurs compétences. Si quelque chose devait arriver, ce qui avait lieu plus souvent qu’on ne le pensait, cela arrivait quand les partenaires se séparaient. Même se quitter pour dormir était dangereux si un ennemi particulièrement doué se trouvait dans les parages.  
Les sacs d’Hansi furent déposés sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd.  
Comme elle glissa près de lui, il lui annonça :  
_ On est dans la même chambre.  
_ Ça marche, fit-elle d’une traite en clignant des yeux.  
Le maître d’hôtel se racla la gorge.  
_ Vos clefs.  
Il déposa sur le comptoir deux cartes luisantes.  
Livaï les prit toutes les deux dans sa poche.  
Le regard du réceptionniste alla sur la pile de bagages aux pieds d’Hansi.  
_ Vous pouvez laisser ici votre chargement. J’enverrai un groom vous…  
Les mains d’Hansi se serrèrent, au point que ses articulations blanchirent sur les poignées de ses sacs.  
Lui pouvait à peine imaginer la valeur des gadgets qu’elle avait réussi à fourrer là-dedans. Quand le maître d’hôtel s’apprêta à appeler un porteur, Livaï déclara d’une voix tranchante :  
_ C’est bon, on se débrouille.  
Puis il se détourna du réceptionniste aux yeux écarquillés et prit le sac de toile bondé des mains d’Hansi. Il se dirigea droit vers l’ascenseur tandis qu’elle se hâta derrière lui en faisant crisser les roues de sa valise sur le marbre.  
_ Merci Livaï ! N’est-ce pas qu’il commence à être lourd, celui-là, hein ?  
Il avait effectivement remarqué l’énorme sac qui la ralentissait, mais avait choisi de ne pas le mentionner.  
_ T’es trop lente, la binoclarde. J’aimerais qu’on atteigne notre chambre avant la nuit.  
Ils attendaient côte à côte dans l’ascenseur, leur rapide montée ponctuée par un grelot récurrent.  
_ Tu crois que notre chambre est aussi belle que le vestibule ?  
_ Probablement.  
Evidemment que ça l’était.  
D’épaisses portes s’ouvrirent et révélèrent une vaste chambre couverte de moquette blanche. D’opulents édredons et rideaux rouges donnaient à la suite des allures royales.  
Ses sacs oubliés sous la porte, Hansi virevolta puis se jeta sur le lit en riant, légère et insouciante. Les bras et les jambes étalés, elle se frotta contre les draps soyeux comme une enfant qui joue dans la neige.  
_ T’as… déjà été dans un hôtel ?  
Elle expulsa un long soupir.  
_ Bien sûr. Mais pas comme celui-là !  
Elle étira ses bras et se renversa sur son estomac.  
_ Le département de recherche ne fait pas beaucoup de déplacements. Et quand on peut en faire, on ne loge certainement pas dans des hôtels pareils.  
Il se tint immobile un instant, à la recherche de logique dans ce qu’elle venait de dire.  
_ C’est ton équipe qui nous a trouvé cet hôtel.  
Elle sourit.  
_ Je suppose qu’ils ont essayé de me faire profiter de l’expérience ultime d’espionnage international.  
Il se frotta la tête.  
_ Ce n’est pas…  
A vrai dire, il avait déjà logé dans ce genre d’hôtel auparavant, la plupart du temps quand il était sous couverture. Mais le plus souvent, les hôtels Marriott (1) suffisaient.  
Il soupira et jeta le sac d’Hansi au pied du lit sur lequel elle s’était affalée.  
_ Ton équipe et toi devez sérieusement ralentir sur les films d’espionnage.  
Il ouvrit et commença à soigneusement défaire son sac. Avec un léger bourdonnement, il ouvrit le placard, où étaient suspendus des cintres vides, prêts à l’usage. Il sortit sa première chemise et l’accrocha minutieusement au fil de fer du cintre.  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il la dévisagea par-dessus la paire de pantalon qu’il rangeait dans le tiroir.  
_ Je range mes vêtements. Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ?  
Elle cligna de surprise.  
_ Je pensais que la mission ne devait durer qu’un jour, peut-être deux.  
Il haussa les épaules et saisit une autre chemise.  
_ C’est largement suffisant pour que mes habits soient froissés.  
Elle renifla.  
_ Espèce de maniaque. C’est pour ça qu’ils installent des fers à repasser dans les chambres d’hôtel.  
_ Je m’en servirai aussi.  
Il n’y avait aucun moyen d’empêcher ses vêtements d’être chiffonnés quand il les empaquetait pour un voyage.  
Il finit par sortir une paire de rechange de ses chaussures noires cirées.  
Hansi remit ses lunettes et toisa le placard qui était presque totalement rempli.  
_ Comment tu as pu emporter tout ça là-dedans ?  
Le sac gisait vide et aplati sur le lit. Il apparaissait alors encore plus petit que lorsqu’il était rempli.  
_ J’optimise juste l’espace.  
_ Oublie la technique de rangement de Moblit. La prochaine fois, c’est toi qui m’aides à faire mes bagages.  
_ Non, je ne crois pas.  
_____________________________________________________________________ Il referma d’une traite le placard.  
Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient encerclés par deux ordinateurs portables, une tablette et des piles de plans en pagaille et de notes. Ou plus exactement, Hansi était encerclée.  
Livaï, en fin stratège, s’était juché sur une chaise juste à l’extérieur du chaos qu’était devenu le lit.  
Les cheveux tout juste attachés et ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, Hansi était courbée, assise en indienne devant son ordinateur ronronnant. Elle se mordillait les lèvres tandis que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier. L’écran clignotait lorsqu’elle ouvrait de nouveaux fichiers de données.  
Lui observait, patient, pendant qu’elle se redressait vivement pour jeter un œil à sa tablette qu’elle avait laissée allumée derrière elle.  
Même s’il était un homme d’action qui préférait le plus souvent suivre son instinct plutôt que d’élaborer des plans complexes, il savait qu’il était nécessaire de s’engager dans une situation aussi délicate que celle-ci avec toutes les informations disponibles et une stratégie entièrement construite et prête à l’usage.  
Quand bien même elle s’emportait facilement _ il l’examinait tandis qu’elle tirait un crayon de sa tignasse et se jetait sur la pile de plans _ Hansi savait mieux que personne comment recouper des informations. Et mieux encore, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir comment appliquer des données de valeur et construire des stratégies inébranlables. C’était pour cette raison qu’Erwin n’aimait pas la risquer sur le terrain.  
Les yeux allant d’un écran à l’autre, elle mâchouillait le bout de son crayon.  
_ On a tout ce qu’il nous faut pour entrer là-bas et en ressortir ?  
Elle acquiesça vaguement pendant qu’elle feuilletait le contenu d’une chemise.  
_ Tout ce qu’il nous faut et même plus encore.  
Elle cracha son crayon et tapota la gomme contre son genou.  
_ Un agent est mort pour nous fournir ces infos. Je l’avais vu au département, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.  
Ses yeux clignèrent.  
Il s’enfonça dans sa chaise. Une mort sur le terrain n’était pas inhabituelle. Chaque agent connaissait les risques pris quand débutait une mission. Il n’en demeurait pas moins que toute vie avait de la valeur. La mort d’un agent ne pouvait rester vaine.  
_ C’est notre job de faire en sorte qu’il ne soit pas mort pour rien.  
Toute droite, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il voyait bien sa résolution.  
_ Alors voilà le plan.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ Et rappelle-moi quelle partie de ce plan merdique nécessitait que tu viennes ?  
Elle leva le doigt pour lui faire signe de se taie tandis que l’appareil dans son autre main vibra. L’écran bleu s’alluma et afficha alors une image. Pirater des satellites étrangers était typiquement le genre de long processus qui demandait un rigoureux effort si on n’avait pas la chance de posséder le H2.0. Hansi frissonna, frémissante d’excitation alors qu’elle serrait le dispositif contre elle. Elle l’avait perfectionné la nuit de leur départ. Et jusqu’à présent, il fonctionnait comme un charme. Un hacking complet en seulement quarante-deux secondes, c’était le genre de matériel technologique dont on rêvait.  
Une main par-dessus l’écran, elle prit soin d’en couvrir la lueur. Ils étaient à plusieurs pâtés d’immeuble du site, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.  
_ Je peux voir le terrain du bâtiment. Bientôt je pourrai vérifier si les données à propos des tours de garde sont correctes. Si c’est le cas, notre fenêtre d’infiltration sera dans…  
Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.  
_ … dans approximativement quatre minutes.  
Les bras croisés, Livaï épia les alentours du bâtiment.  
_ Ça, je peux le voir d’ici.  
Elle cligna sur son écran.  
_ Eh bien moi je peux le voir mieux. D’ailleurs, avec tout l’argent qu’ils ont accumulé, il y a de grandes chances que TITAN ait sorti quelques pièges de leur chapeau. C’est pour ça que je t’accompagne.  
_ J’ai déjà eu affaire à des ennemis dotés de technologies avancées. Je ne suis pas un dinosaure, contrairement à ce que tu as l’air de penser.  
_ Le destin de plus d’une nation dépend du retour de ces codes. S’il y a la moindre chance que ma présence augmente nos chances de réussite, alors c’est mon devoir de venir avec toi.  
_ Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas pousser les sourcils pour ressembler à Erwin ? Tu commences déjà à parler comme lui ?  
Elle renifla, les yeux rivés sur son écran.  
_ Je pense que le monde a besoin d’un seul Erwin Smith.  
_ Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus.  
Un temps.  
_ On dirait qu’ils vont bientôt être relevés. Tu confirmes ?  
Elle plissa les yeux. De petits points infrarouges se mouvaient sur le coin de son écran.  
_ Ouais. Ils bougent.  
Livaï se redressa. Les yeux rivés sur l’angle de l’immeuble, il souleva le bout de sa veste, une main sur sa poitrine. Caché sous le revers de son blouson, une arme lisse et brillante reposait dans son étui d’épaule. Des harnais noirs la plaquaient légèrement contre son flanc.  
_ Est-ce que je peux avoir un pistolet ?  
Il lui jeta un œil.  
_ Tu as suivi un entraînement de tir ?  
_ Non.  
_ Alors pas de pistolet.  
Elle fit la moue.  
_ Fais juste en sorte de… hésita-t-il en vérifiant une nouvelle fois les environs du bâtiment. …de rester près de moi. On y va.  
Un sprint, deux palissades franchies et quelques mètres à ramper sous des buissons plus tard, ils étaient entrés.  
A genoux, haletante, Hansi tira un nouvel appareil de sa poche. Le VFD était également un projet de longue date. Mais après des mois à l’expérimenter, elle était plus que confiante quant à son fonctionnement. En haut de l’engin rectangulaire, une lumière verte clignotait.  
_ Tous les systèmes de surveillance qu’ils ont installés devraient être perturbés. On peut se rapprocher sans s’inquiéter des caméras.  
Occupé à guetter par-dessus le plus grand des arbustes, Livaï grogna en guise de réponse.  
Elle remit le VFD dans sa poche en lui donnant une légère petite tape.  
_ Merci, Hansi, marmonna-t-elle en adoptant une voix grave et en imitant l’intonation de son équipier. Quelle bonne chose que tu passes tant de temps et d’efforts à perfectionner tous ces gadgets.  
Elle reprit sa voix normale :  
_ Pourquoi merci, Livaï ? C’est agréable de sentir que son travail est apprécié.  
Lui se leva et la tira par la manche.  
_ Boucle-la et bouge.  
Au pas de course, elle vérifia son H2.0. Pour l’instant, tout fonctionnait comme prévu. La silhouette infrarouge la plus proche restait à bonne distance.  
Elle contournait l’angle de l’immeuble quand il lui saisit le bras pour l’arrêter.  
_ On y est.  
Hansi ajusta ses lunettes et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait la gouttière qui lui avait semblé le moyen idéal (pour ne pas dire tranquille) d’atteindre le toit. Mais à mieux y regarder à présent, cette gouttière lui paraissait assez étroite et le mur très fragile.  
Livaï attrapa le tuyau et mit un pied au mur.  
_ Je passe devant pour vérifier les lieux. Suis-moi. Et essaye de ne pas retomber sur le cul.  
_ Je ne vais pas…  
Ses yeux suivaient le trajet de la gouttière qui s’étirait sur plusieurs étages. Elle déglutit.  
_ …retomber sur le cul.  
Livaï grimpait déjà. Les deux mains sur le tuyau et le pied fermement plaqué au mur, il s’élevait et escaladait la façade par rapides à-coups.  
Elle n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il ressemblait davantage à un crapaud ou à un singe. Mais elle supposa que cela n’avait pas d’importance. Cela fonctionnait. Il grimpait à un rythme impressionnant.  
Elle se rapprocha du mur et fit craquer ses mains.  
_ Très bien, Hansi. Tu n’as rien du super-espion comme ce gars, là-haut, mais tu as l’entraînement de base. Toutes ces pompes que Mike t’a forcée à faire à la gym vont finalement payer.  
Les mains raides agrippées à la gouttière, elle plaça sa longue jambe contre le mur. Elle fléchit les genoux et se souleva. Avec une grimace, elle monta une main après l’autre. Le tuyau était étonnement froid au toucher.  
Le corps cambré dans une courbe désagréable (elle présumait que sa silhouette dégingandée la prédisposait moins à l’escalade que la forme compacte de Livaï), elle s’éleva lentement le long de la façade.  
Quand ses doigts atteignirent enfin le bord du toit, elle sourit, triomphale. Lorsqu’elle se hissa de l’autre côté du garde-fou, Livaï quant à lui était déjà tapi près d’un large conduit d’aération.  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
_ C’est celui-là ?  
Elle ferma les yeux pour consulter les cartes qu’elle avait mémorisées quelques heures auparavant. Ils venaient d’escalader le flanc ouest de l’immeuble. Sur le flanc Nord, il y avait une porte, avec un code d’entré et lourdement surveillée. Sur la partie Sud du toit se trouvait une bouche d’aération qui donnait sur les bureaux du second étage. Et sur le flanc est, un autre conduit, identique. Celui-ci débouchait sur les laboratoires et salles de stockage.  
_ C’est lui.  
Il acquiesça puis tira un objet de l’une de ses poches intérieures et fit un pas en arrière. Il enclencha l’interrupteur de son gadget et le toit s’illumina d’une lueur rouge. Sa main dirigea fermement le faisceau laser sur le bord de la ventilation. La lumière vacilla et son autre main se précipita, les doigts saisirent les dents métalliques de la grille avant qu’elles ne s’entrechoquent et résonnent dans le conduit.  
Hansi s’agenouilla près de lui et lui prit l’outil des mains.  
_ Un ER7, constata-t-elle en faisant pivoter l’objet entre ses doigts. Ce modèle date de plusieurs années. Tu aurais dû me dire, je t’aurais dégoté un ER11.  
L’air renfrogné, il le lui reprit.  
_ Celui-ci est très bien. Il est facile à utiliser et il fait son travail.  
Il le rangea précieusement dans sa poche.  
_ Mon dieu, mais tu es vraiment un dinosaure…  
Il pressa une main ferme dans le dos de son équipière.  
_ Contente-toi de descendre là-dedans, Quatz’yeux.  
Les mains en l’air en signe de reddition, elle se glissa à l’entrée du conduit. Avant de s’y faufiler, elle le salua.  
_ Très bien, Ackesaurus-Rex.  
_ Ferme-la.  
Elle sauta dans l’obscurité et atterrit avec un bruit de métal lorsqu’elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Un bruit étouffé lui indiqua que Livaï l’avait déjà rejointe.  
Elle fit coulisser l’anneau qu’elle portait à son index, duquel sortit alors une faible lueur qui éclaira le passage.  
Livaï s’accroupit derrière elle.  
_ C’est réglé sur la plus faible portée ?  
_ Ouais.  
_ Bien. Maintenant, grouille et rampe. On a, quoi ? Six mètres à traverser ?  
Les mains sur le métal froid, elle calcula de tête.  
_ Cinq mètres six.  
Il poussa de la main son talon.  
_ Vas-y.  
Comme ils progressaient dans le conduit métallique, il semblait à Hansi que chaque son était amplifié. Même son souffle lui paraissait plus bruyant que de coutume. Les lèvres serrées, elle prenait de lentes inspirations par le nez.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait, elle comptait les grilles qu’ils dépassaient. Ils arrivaient presque quand elle l’aperçut. Un faible éclair de lumière venait de traverser l’étroit tunnel.  
_ Livaï, appela-t-elle dans un souffle. Stop. Ne bouge plus.  
Il s’arrêta aussitôt.  
_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
_ Quelque chose…  
Elle plissa des yeux, à la recherche de cet éclair.  
_ Il y a quelque chose dans le conduit. Devant nous.  
_ Ca bouge ?  
_ Oui.  
De nouveau cela se produisit. Un éclat plus fort devant eux, vers la gauche. La lueur clignota et passa du vert au rouge. Son ventre se noua. Elle savait ce que c’était ?  
Elle recula précipitamment et se cogna contre Livaï. Tandis qu’il grognait et la repoussait, elle cherchait frénétiquement dans sa poche arrière.  
_ Une punaise, Livaï. Ils ont lancé une punaise.  
Une punaise était un minuscule drone spécialement confectionné pour les missions de reconnaissance. Ses détecteurs de mouvement, bien qu’au périmètre limité, étaient efficaces à en faire peur. La punaise pouvait être programmée pour réagir au moindre mouvement détecté et tirer n’importe quoi, aussi bien du gaz toxique que des dards paralysants.  
Les mains de Livaï se resserrèrent, les doigts plantés dans le dos d’Hansi.  
_ Merde.  
Elle sentait son souffle tranchant comme une aiguille contre son oreille.  
_ Tu as ton…  
_ Ouais.  
Ses doigts maladroits tirèrent un gadget aux allures de télécommande. Elle pouvait à présent entendre une vibration métallique comme les flashs de lumière se rapprochaient. L’instrument contre sa poitrine, elle pianota un code paniqué. Les vibrations continuaient.  
_ Ne bouge pas.  
_ C’est toi qui bouges, dit-il d’une voix calme ; s’il n’y avait pas cette main fermement agrippée à son haut, elle l’aurait cru parfaitement tranquille.  
_ J’y peux rien.  
Elle y était presque. La langue contre les lèvres, elle entra les derniers codes.  
Les clignotements virèrent au rouge. Un signal aigu s’échappa et résonna contre les parois métalliques.  
_ Hansi…  
_ Tiens bon.  
Entrée. Entrée. Entrée. Son pouce acheva l’ordre sous une forte pression.  
L’éclair réapparut dans un rouge écarlate. Le volume du signal atteignit son pic.  
Elle fut tirée en arrière d’un coup sec. Un choc à la nuque lui coupa le souffle.  
Un silence.  
La poitrine lourde, elle leva les yeux au plafond du conduit. A moitié sur elle, Livaï se tenait droit, une main restait dans le dos d’Hansi, là où il l’avait tirée, tandis que l’autre pointait son pistolet, le doigt sur la gâchette, le canon dirigé contre le drone.  
Hansi s’efforça de se lever.  
L’arme s’abaissa.  
Les éclairs du drone avaient cessé. Il avait atterri au sol du conduit, silencieux.  
Livaï rangea son pistolet dans son étui et jura dans un soupir. Son épaule pointue s’enfonçait dans le dos d’Hansi.  
Elle reprit sa télécommande. Elle était parvenue à prendre le contrôle de la punaise et à l’éteindre.  
_ Juste à temps, souffla-t-elle en s’affaissant.  
Des mains la repoussèrent.  
_ Dégage de là.  
A nouveau sur ses genoux, elle lui lança un regard noir.  
_ C’est toi qui m’as bousculée le premier.  
Elle rangea son gadget dans sa poche et recommença à ramper.  
_ Non pas que je n’ai pas apprécié. Après tout, tu essayais de sauver ma petite personne de ce que nous réservait ce drone.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur le drone lorsqu’elle le dépassa. Elle avait presque envie de le ramasser et de l’emporter avec elle, et déjà avançait sa main pour le saisir, mais elle se fit violence et poursuivit son chemin. Quand bien même elle le voulait vraiment, il n’y avait aucun moyen pratique de le prendre avec elle, et elle ne souhaitait pas risquer un disfonctionnement ni la libération de ce que la punaise portait et qui aurait pu compromettre leur évasion. La mission était prioritaire.  
_ A l’avenir… Tirer sur une punaise n’est pas le meilleur moyen de s’en débarrasser. Ca marche une fois sur deux. Mais c’est construit pour relâcher ses substances toxiques malgré tout.  
Livaï grogna.  
_ Je saurai le garder dans un coin de ma tête.  
Ils franchirent une ventilation, et enfin, ils arrivaient. Tandis qu’elle scannait les alentours à la recherche de punaises _ ou pire _ avec son H2.0, Livaï sortit son laser préhistorique et commença à découper le volet.  
Les mains sur la grille, il la regarda.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
_ La voie est libre.  
Il sauta.  
Elle se glissa sur le rebord et se laissa tomber près de lui.  
Alors qu’elle atterrissait, ses pieds craquant légèrement contre le sol, Livaï se releva vers le coffre-fort, qui semblait fait d’un épais métal et était creusé dans le mur.  
Livaï s’accroupit vers le cadran. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la bosse ronde que l’épaisse porte oscilla et s’ouvrit. L’espace à l’intérieur était vide.  
Livaï tendit ses jambes et inspecta le contenu, à la recherche d’un bouton dissimulé. Quand il ressortit, il affichait une expression sombre.  
Les bras d’Hansi retombèrent ballants sur ses flancs.  
_ Pas là ?  
Livaï se lécha les lèvres. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la petite pièce. Toujours prudemment, il mit la main dans sa veste.  
Au même moment, elle se jeta sur le coffre-fort.  
_ Mais comment.  
L’information… provenait d’une source fiable. Elle ne pouvait être erronée.  
Une alarme hurla.  
Elle fit volte-face. Au dessus de la porte, des lumières rouges et blanches avaient jailli.  
_ Allez, la binoclarde, il est temps de partir.  
L’arme au poing, Livaï se tourna vers la porte.

1\. Marriott : groupe hôtelier étatsunien spécialisé dans l’hôtellerie de luxe.


	4. Chapter 4

L’alarme beuglait. Les yeux d’Hansi allaient de son gadget au dôme de verre de la caméra nichée au plafond. Son VFD était toujours opérationnel, ce qui signifiait que la vidéosurveillance n’aurait pas dû fonctionner. Le mot-clef étant : « n’aurait pas dû ».  
_ Je ne pense pas qu’ils ont un visuel sur nous.  
Livaï se colla au mur, la main sur la poignée.  
_ Ces enfoirés savent clairement qu’on est là.  
_ C’est peut-être la punaise. Elle était peut-être programmée pour émettre un signal en cas de hacking.  
Plus elle y pensait, plus cette théorie lui semblait plausible.  
_ Bon sang. J’aurais dû bloquer ses signaux avant de la hacker.  
Elle serra les poings, ses ongles laissèrent des marques roses dans sa paume.  
_ De toute façon, les codes ne sont pas là. C’est une perte de temps de ressasser le passé, déclare Livaï.  
D’un coup vif il ouvrit la porte, et après avoir jeté un œil dans le couloir, il revint à elle.  
_ Maintenant, il faut qu’on se tire d’ici. Sinon, on ne saura jamais où sont passés les codes, s’ils ont jamais été ici.  
Hansi tendit le cou vers le conduit de ventilation d’où ils venaient.  
_ Si c’est la punaise qui les a prévenus, ils auront verrouillé les conduits.  
Il acquiesça, comme s’il s’y attendait.  
_ Alors c’est la porte de devant.  
_ … D’accord.  
Il colla son oreille à la porte.  
_ Quatz’yeux, tu restes juste derrière moi.  
Son regard glissa et rencontra celui d’Hansi.  
_ Compris ? Ca m’emmerderait si je devais te tirer hors de ce traquenard par la peau du cul parce que tu t’es fait tirer dessus ou un truc du genre.  
Malgré les battements bruyants de son cœur, elle esquissa un petit sourire.  
_T’en fais pas. J’ai cartonné, le mois dernier, au séminaire où on apprenait à éviter des rafales de balles.  
Il la fixa d’un air maussade.  
Elle se racla la gorge :  
_ Ah… je rigole. Je te suivrai de près.  
_ On y va.  
Les mains solidement refermées sur son arme brandie, il franchit la porte.  
Après seulement un court instant d’hésitation, elle le suivit. Elle rajusta ses lunettes et parcourut le couloir des yeux. Pour l’instant, c’était désert.  
Les plaintes grinçantes de l’alarme couvraient leurs pas tandis qu’ils filaient à travers l’allée. La lueur fluorescente des lieux étaient complètement aveuglantes. Les yeux plissés, elle accéléra pour atteindre le rythme véloce de Livaï. Pour un homme de petite taille, il avançait terriblement vite.  
Le couloir débouchait sur un virage. Comme ils approchaient du tournant, Livaï ralentit. La main en l’air, il se pencha sur le bord du mur.  
Et se redressa.  
Des tirs suivirent immédiatement.  
Elle, la main contre le mur :  
_ Est-ce qu’ils ont vu…  
Il pivota, se baissa sur le coin du mur et leva son pistolet. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre coups éclatèrent dans l’étroit corridor.  
Puis les oreilles d’Hansi vibrèrent dans le silence qui s’installa. Elle se pencha sur le flanc du mur. Quatre silhouettes gisaient écroulées comme des poupées de chiffon sur le carrelage blanc. La tête inclinée, hypnotisée, elle observa les carreaux se teindre de rouge.  
_ Eh !  
Les cris venaient de derrière elle.  
Elle fit volte-face. Deux hommes se tenaient au bout du couloir, leurs armes à feu pointées dans leur direction.  
_ Merde, fit Livaï d’un ton sec.  
Une main agrippa le poignet d’Hansi. Elle se sentit tirée en arrière alors que quelque chose effleura sn oreille dans un sifflement. Puis on la poussa. Elle trébucha dans l’allée adjacente, tandis que Livaï revint en arrière. La tête en avant, les yeux plissés, il tira deux coups vifs.  
Le grincement tranchant du caoutchouc sur le linoleum avertit Hansi d’une nouvelle arrivée. Elle pivota et se trouva face à la pointe d’un canon lisse. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle repoussa d’une main le métal froid du pistolet sur le côté. L’arme tira une balle dans le mur tandis qu’elle cogna le bras de son autre main. Le pistolet s’entrechoqua contre le sol.  
Et alors Livaï était là. Un coup à la gorge arracha le souffle à l’assaillant. En un seul geste ample, il saisit la tête et l’épaule de l’individu et pivota pour lui écraser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche.  
L’homme s’effondra, après avoir laissé un trou béant dans le plâtre.   
Scrutant le couloir, Livaï sortit une recharge de sa veste.  
_ Je croyais que tu n’étais pas entraînée pour le terrain.  
Il rechargea son arme sans regarder.  
Elle ne l’était pas.  
_ C’est l’entraînement de base, Livaï. Même ceux du département de recherche doivent le suivre.  
« Les six mois de krav maga ont probablement aidé », ajouta-t-elle en arrière-pensée. Une autre des suggestions de Mike s’avérait payante.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par le tonnerre d’un coup de feu. Elle tressaillit et se baissa. Au-dessus d’elle le mur fut pulvérisé par des projectiles. Le placo tomba comme de la neige.  
Plusieurs tirs rapides répondirent aux premiers feux. Puis la main de Livaï regagna sa place autour du poignet d’Hansi. D’un coup il la poussa à travers l’allée.  
Ils passèrent un autre virage une demi-seconde avant que les coups de feu ne reprennent derrière eux.  
Elle s’élança en avant mais fut retenue brusquement. Elle réalisa en une seconde qu’elle n’avait pas été tirée. En réalité, son coéquipier qui lui tenait la main avait seulement arrêté d’avancer. L’épaule tendue par-dessus le coin du mur, Livaï tira une série de coups.  
Et puis il se remit en mouvement, et dévala le couloir à grandes enjambées.  
Hansi se pressait à ses côtés pour ne pas être traînée et jeta un œil derrière eux. Pour le moment personne ne suivait.  
_ Tu les as tous eus ?  
_ Oui.  
Sa réponse ne témoignait d’aucune hésitation.  
Elle regarda à nouveau en arrière, juste pour être sûre.  
_ Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait tirer comme ça.  
Plutôt que de répondre, il lui tira le poignet pour lui faire comprendre de presser le pas.  
Ils tournaient à nouveau et débouchèrent sur une nouvelle série de tirs.  
Planté devant elle, il tira une balle pour chaque voix qui s’élevait. Ses pieds étaient équilibrés, ses épaules baissées et leur levée régulière attestaient un souffle calme et constant.  
Quand un ennemi put résister à une balle logée dans l’épaule, Livaï s’avança de trois pas et bloqua l’enjambée chancelante de l’adversaire. D’un seul coup l’homme se trouva désarmé. Sans lâcher sa garde sur le bras de son assaillant, Livaï se tourna et balaya les jambes de l’agent. Le couloir résonna d’un horrible craquement. L’homme s’écroula, comme mort. Son bras pendait, tordu dans un angle impossible.  
Hansi ne put détourner le regard.  
Si l’agent Livaï Ackerman se battait ainsi quand il était pris dans une embuscade… Elle cligna des yeux. Puis elle toisa le couloir parsemé de corps. Il ne fallait pas s’étonner qu’il ait été envoyé sur plus de missions à haut risque que n’importe qui au département. En tout juste cinq minutes, il avait prouvé qu’il était plus qu’à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
Son esprit sursauta à la pensée de toutes ces missions de collecte de données qu’elle avait auparavant considérées comme trop risquées pour un agent moyen. Elle contempla les corps affalés à ses pieds. Une mission trop difficile pour l’agent moyen ne serait rien pour lui. Elle retint son souffle en imaginant cette montagne d’informations, non seulement sur la structure d’organisations véreuses, mais aussi sur leur technologie. Un frisson excité lui parcourut l’échine.  
Tirée du fil de sa pensée, elle souffla :  
_ Livaï Ackerman. Fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde… deviens mon informateur.  
Livaï, qui avait pris un moment pour essuyer ses mains sur le dos de l’ennemi, leva les yeux vers elle.  
_ Ne dis pas ça comme une demande en mariage. Et c’est non, dit-il en se levant. Je réserve mon énergie pour des conneries importantes.  
_ Le savoir est important !  
_ Tu sais ce qui est aussi important ? Découvrir pourquoi les codes n’étaient pas là où ils auraient dû être.  
Elle acquiesça. Oui. Les codes.  
_ Tu marques un point.  
Elle traversa le couloir d’un pas vif.  
_ Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t’en tirer comme ça, une fois que tout ça sera fini.  
Une main la tira par le dos de sa chemise. Elle tomba sur les fesses alors qu’une rafale de balles atteignit le mur le plus proche.  
Plusieurs tirs rétorquèrent au-dessus de sa tête.  
_ Tu voudrais bien cesser d’essayer de te faire tuer ?  
Avec autant d’ennemis qui braquaient leurs armes vers elle, elle aurait du mal à juste essayer. Elle allait le lui répondre, mais il bougeait déjà.  
L’arme au poing, il s’élança à travers le couloir.  
_ Grouille, la binoclarde.  
Elle souffla et se remit sur ses pieds. Une autre rafale l’incita à s’élancer. Quand elle le rattrapa, le sol de l’allée suivante était couvert d’agents tombés. Et derrière, il y avait la porte…  
Ils l’avaient presque atteinte quand de nouveaux coups de feu résonnèrent dans leur dos. Elle se précipita sur la porte tandis que Livaï pivota et fit face aux hommes et femmes en approche. L’air froid heurta son visage comme une rafale de tirs s’éleva. Elle était sous le seuil, et puis une main fut sur son dos et la pressa de courir plus vite.  
Les bruits de pas fouettaient contre les pavés tandis qu’ils empruntaient des ruelles étroites entre les immeubles voisins. Quand ils débouchèrent finalement d’entre deux buildings et trouvèrent la nuit silencieuse, qui permettait le bruit de leur respiration haletante, Livaï fit signe au premier taxi qu’ils trouvèrent dans les rues sinueuses.  
Au bout d’une heure, ils étaient de retour à l’hôtel.  
La porte se referma avec un claquement bizarre. L’air de la chambre était tranchant et lourd.  
Livaï traversa la chambre, tout en enlevant sa veste. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la table de chevet, en sortit un portable qu’il avait soigneusement laissé avec son faux passeport et sa carte de crédit fournie par l’agence, juste avant de partir.  
A présent, il arpentait la chambre, le téléphone fermement collé à son oreille.  
_ Connectez-moi à Erwin Smith immédiatement.  
Hansi était à l’écoute, perchée sur le bord du lit.  
Livaï se passa la main sur le front.  
_ Erwin. Les codes n’étaient pas là.  
Une pause.  
_ Oui. Ouais, on a pu s’en sortir, évidemment.  
Il tournait en rond.  
_ Ouais, qu’ils recommencent depuis le début. On a dû louper quelque chose.  
_ Livaï, dis-lui de m’envoyer toutes les infos à moi aussi, dit-elle en agrippant le bord des draps.  
Si quelque chose manquait, elle le trouverait. Elle le devait.  
Livaï ne répondit pas. Il cligna des yeux et acquiesça à ce que lui dit Erwin à l’autre bout du film.  
Elle se releva et alla se pencher sur le portable.  
_ Erwin ! Envoie-moi tout !  
Livaï la repoussa et lui jeta un regard noir en se frottant l’oreille.  
_ Bordel ! Tu veux me rendre sourd ?  
Il se détourna et continua à écouter.  
Comme il ne disait rien de plus, elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, prête à réessayer.  
Avant qu’elle pût ouvrir la bouche, il lui mit la main aux lèvres.  
_ Il t’avait entendue la première fois. Les infos ont déjà été envoyées.  
En moins d’une seconde elle tira son ordinateur portable de sous son lit, et la seconde d’après, elle était perchée sur le matelas, l’ordinateur ouvert devant elle. D’un double-clique elle avait extrait les fichiers et la lueur de l’écran vacillait au fil du téléchargement.  
De l’autre côté de la chambre, Livaï se tenait à la fenêtre.  
_ Ouais, et je veux une vérification complète du passif de…  
Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
_ Hansi, qui était l’agent responsable de l’information initiale à propos des codes ? Celui qui est mort.  
Elle leva la tête.  
_ L’agent Marco Bott ?  
Livaï acquiesça.  
_ Que quelqu’un mène une enquête complète sur l’agent Marco Bott.  
Alors qu’il parlait à Erwin, son regard ne la quittait pas.  
_ On doit envisager la possibilité que l’agent Bott nous ait sciemment fourni des informations falsifiées.  
La main sur le menton, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées. La possibilité qu’ils aient été trompés n’était pas inenvisageable… mais tout de même, quelque chose au fond d’elle luttait contre l’idée que Marco Bott pût avoir été un agent double. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais elle l’avait déjà croisé… et d’après la manière dont son camarade avait parlé de lui, il semblait vraiment être un agent fidèle. D’ailleurs… comment quelqu’un d’aussi jeune aurait-il pu entretenir des connexions avec une telle organisation terroriste ? La bouche contre la main, elle avait les yeux rivés sur l’écran.  
_ C’était juste un enfant.  
A dix-huit ans, Marco s’était rendu sur le terrain à l’âge minimum requis par l’agence. Elle pouvait parfaitement se rappeler les photographies prises lorsqu’on avait retrouvé son cadavre. Son corps avait été abandonné et sa peau avait sérieusement commencé à se décomposer. Mais même elle parvenait à le reconnaître.  
Non. Elle ne voulait pas croire que ce garçon souriant aux taches de rousseur les avait délibérément induits en erreur. Mais elle allait minutieusement inspecter le cas Marco Bott et toutes les données disponibles, anciennes et récentes, jusqu’à découvrir la vérité, quelle qu’elle fût.  
_ Tu vas enquêter sur lui ? demande Livaï, les yeux sur elle.  
Le téléphone était retourné à sa place dans le tiroir.  
Elle prit l’ordinateur sur ses genoux.  
_ Oui. Ca et aussi toutes les infos. Je vais trouver ce qu’on a bien pu rater.  
_ Erwin a missionné des gens pour la même chose.  
Elle ne quitta pas l’écran des yeux.  
_ Je trouverai la première.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Une heure s’écoula. Puis une autre. Les images dansaient et scintillaient sur ses lunettes tandis qu’elle épluchait les informations dossier après dossier. De ce qu’elle voyait, Marco Bott paraissait blanc comme neige. Elle ratissait son historique ainsi que les rapports de Jean Kirschtein, Annie Leonhardt, Bertolt Hoover et Reiner Braun, les agents qui avaient récemment travaillé avec lui. Rien ne laissait supposer la plus petite suspicion d’un agent double. Une partie d’elle fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu’il pouvait y avoir dans leur rang quelqu’un qui travaillerait contre eux. Mais le problème restait le même : où étaient les codes ? Il leur manquait toujours une pièce du puzzle.  
La troisième heure défilait et elle restait prostrée devant l’ordinateur.  
Alors que la quatrième heure s’approchait, elle remarqua vaguement qu’on frappait à la porte. Un lit grinça et de légers bruits de pas traversèrent la chambre La porte s’ouvrit et se referma. Elle cligna les yeux sur son écran et plissa le nez. Ca sentait…  
_ Le déjeuner.  
Elle se tourna vers l’assiette qu’on tendait sous son nez. De gros morceaux de viande avaient été disposés près de légumes cuits à la vapeur et d’un petit pain.  
Elle la poussa.  
_ Je mangerai plus tard. Je tiens quelque chose, là.  
Elle vit l’assiette revenir sous son nez.  
_ Quand tu seras de retour dans ton labo de recherches, tu pourras reprendre ton rythme merdique de repas. Mais là, tu dois manger régulièrement. Ca te tiendra aux aguets.  
Elle lui prit l’assiette et la posa sur le lit.  
_ Okay, je mangerai en travaillant.  
Si ce n’était que ça, au moins, ça le tiendrait éloigné de son écran.  
Lui attrapa sa propre assiette et s’installa à la petite table de la chambre.  
Elle mâchait machinalement un bout de viande (de l’agneau ou de la chèvre ?) et continuait à faire défiler les données.  
Elle avait fini la viande et tout juste commencé les légumes quand elle trouva. Ses doigts se pétrifièrent au-dessus du clavier.  
A l’autre bout de la chambre, Livaï se leva.  
_ Quoi ?  
Ses yeux allaient et venaient, scannaient rapidement la page.  
_ C’est juste une surveillance habituelle, par un agent qui les observait à distance. Après toute l’affaire Marco Bott, nous avions des agents qui étaient restés pour suivre de loin…  
_ Va droit au but, la binoclarde, l’interrompit-il.  
_ Très bien. Hier, au cours d’une filature habituelle, qui n’a éveillé aucun soupçon, un véhicule de livraison est arrivé et un homme en uniforme a porté un paquet dans l’établissement.  
Hansi se pencha et parcourut des yeux l’image satellite sur son écran.  
_ On ne pourrait pas la voir à moins de regarder, mais là…  
Livaï s’approcha, s’installa sur le lit et observa par-dessus l’épaule d’Hansi.  
Elle tapota l’écran du doigt et désigna un porte-bloc qui pendait sur le flanc du livreur.  
_ C’est juste là. Tu vois l’enveloppe ? Elle n’était pas sur le porte-bloc quand il est arrivé.  
Elle remonta l’enregistrement pour montrer l’apparition du livreur.  
Le souffle de Livaï siffla entre ses dents et chatouilla la nuque d’Hansi.  
_ Ils les déplacent.   
Elle hocha la tête. Elle prit son pain de son assiette et mordit une grande bouchée dedans. Elle déclara la bouche pleine :  
_ Tu sais pourquoi, pas vrai ?  
Livaï se redressa, les sourcils froncés.  
_ Tu penses qu’ils les ont craqués ?  
Elle acquiesça d’un air solennel, en engloutissant la dernière bouchée de pain.  
_ Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils les déplacent si tôt.  
Elle referma son ordinateur.  
_ Il va y avoir un échange dans les prochains jours.  
_ Pourquoi prendre la peine de les échanger ? S’ils les ont déchiffrés, ce serait dans leur intérêt de les apporter là où se trouvent les missiles aussi vite que possible.  
_ Pas forcément, fit-elle en avalant une fourchette de légumes. Ce qui est dans leur intérêt, c’est que nous, nous ne sachions pas où ils cachent les missiles. Alors ils enlèvent les codes de ce bâtiment, les font disparaître pendant quelques jours, les confient à d’autres agents de TITAN, et ces agents les apportent là où ils cachent les missiles. Effectivement, ça retarde la phase finale de leur plan, mais s’ils peuvent se débarrasser de nous, ils réussiront plus facilement. C’est la logique que TITAN a toujours suivie. Je suis certaine que c’est ce qu’ils tentent ici.  
Les bras croisés, Livaï s’assit sur le bord de son lit. Il jeta un œil à l’horloge.  
La lueur rougeâtre des chiffres indiquait 3h55.  
_ Donc tu es en train de me dire qu’il faut réveiller Erwin.  
_ Dis-lui qu’il faut qu’il mette en place une recherche qui recouvre aussi bien la Serbie que les pays voisins. Il faut aussi que mon équipe lance la reconnaissance faciale de monsieur le livreur. Et puis ils feront circuler son portrait-robot. Les satellites aussi bien que les agents de terrain devront le chercher. Il faut qu’on le retrouve, lui et qui que ce soit qui travaille avec lui, avant que l’échange ait lieu.  
Livaï se leva et ouvrit le tiroir.  
_ Ouais, je te laisse lui dire tout ça.  
Il lui lança le téléphone.  
Elle l’attrapa au vol.  
Pendant qu’il sonnait, elle dégagea son lit. Quand elle était occupée à éplucher les informations, elle n’avait pas senti la moindre fatigue. Mais à présent qu’elle avait mangé et résolu le mystère, ses paupières devenaient lourdes.  
Quand la voix vaseuse d’Erwin décrocha, elle sourit et s’écroula sur le lit.  
_ Debout, marmotte ! J’ai trouvé. Alors lève-toi et marche ! J’ai du boulot pour toi…


	5. Chapter 5

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était encore sombre. A travers des rideaux criards, le ciel passait peu à peu d’un gris maussade à un violet profond. Entre les immeubles, il pouvait voir le point où l’horizon commençait à se teindre en rose.  
Il roula sur le dos et regarda au plafond. Il n’avait pas pu dormir plus de deux heures, trois à la limite. Malgré l’heure tardive à laquelle il s’était couché la nuit précédente, son corps et son esprit étaient complètement réveillés.  
Il rejeta les draps et s’extirpa du lit. Foutu décalage horaire. Et un décalage sélectif, en plus de ça. Car l’autre occupante de la chambre n’avait clairement pas le même problème. Emmitouflée dans les couettes somptueuses de son lit comme un papillon dans son cocon, ses ronflements confortables montaient dans la chambre.  
Il s’arrêta devant le lit d’Hansi.  
Ses lunettes gisaient délaissées sur la table de nuit. Sans elles, son visage paraissait plus innocent… relaxé. Même s’il s’agissait certainement davantage de l’effet du sommeil que de quoi que ce fût d’autre. Il remarqua que, dans son sommeil, les rides qui creusaient son front s’étaient relâchés. Il songea que dormir était l’une des seules façons pour sa cervelle hyperactive de couper les gaz.  
Un ronflement bruyant et puis une quinte de toux _ probablement parce qu’elle s’étouffait dans sa propre salive _ et elle roula sur elle-même en tirant les épaisses couettes avec elle. Elle frotta son visage contre l’oreiller et murmura contre le drap satiné :  
_ Moblit… dans notre emploi du temps… faut qu’on améliore le ER11.  
Elle renifla.  
_ C’est… primordial.  
Elle se leva dans son lit, les draps sur les oreilles, et resta silencieuse.  
Livaï pouvait juste la dévisager. La cervelle de cette folle ne connaissait donc pas de repos. Jamais. Il secoua la tête et la laissa pour aller prendre une douche.  
L’écoulement de l’eau fit des merveilles sur son décalage horaire. Il était toujours fatigué, mais au mois la brume du sommeil s’était évaporée. Une fois habillé, il se sentit de nouveau humain. Face au miroir, il s’essuyait les cheveux dans une serviette tout en songeant à la suite de leur mission.  
Hansi avait donné à Erwin suffisamment de temps pour réunir son bordel. Même dans ses pires jours, Erwin était vraiment capable de mobiliser une armée en moins d’une demi-journée. Les agents auxiliaires qu’Hansi avait sollicités étaient sûrement en route, s’ils n’étaient pas déjà arrivés.  
Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un trouvât leur cible, le livreur, lui et Quatz’yeux ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement l’idée de s’asseoir et d’attendre, mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il arrangea ses manches et donna un dernier coup d’œil à son reflet avant de lâcher la serviette.  
Une fois que le ventilateur de la salle de bain fut coupé, immédiatement retentit un bourdonnement net.  
Enfouie sous ses couettes, Hansi grogna en se roulant de l’autre côté du lit, tandis que le tiroir de la table de chevet vibrait.  
Le téléphone.  
Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il s’était précipité sur la moquette moelleuse pour sortir le portable sur vibreur du toit _ car après tout, la binoclarde allait devoir se réveiller à un moment ou un autre.  
Quand il décrocha et coupa le vibreur, Hansi soupira et s’engouffra davantage dans ses draps.  
_ Tss…  
Il se détourna et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il commença, d’une voix à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure :  
_ Ouais ?  
Il y eut un léger délai.  
_ Livaï, résonna la voix grave d’Erwin. J’appelle pour vous informer toi et Hansi que tout a été fait selon ses instructions.  
_ Bien. Parfait.  
Il s’éloigna du lit et se tint à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à s’élever au-dessus de l’horizon. Livaï plissa des yeux sous les rayons lumineux qui traversaient le paysage.  
_ J’ai missionné dix agents à la surveillance immédiate de la région serbe. J’ai besoin que vous les répartissiez… que vous organisiez les recherches.  
_ Quoi ?  
Avoir un partenaire en mission était une chose. Et maintenant, sourcils-en-chenille lui demandait de gérer dix agents de plus pour une recherche ? Il fronça les sourcils, et siffla sur le téléphone :  
_ Je vais pas faire la nourrice pour tout le monde.  
Erwin répondit calmement :  
_ Tu n’auras pas à le faire. Certains sont encore un peu jeunes, mais ce sont tous des agents parfaitement entraînés, certains sont même des majors de promotion. De plus, toi et Hansi êtes centraux pour cette mission. J’aimerais que vous leur fassiez personnellement un rapport de la situation. Donnez leur toutes les informations dont ils auront besoin pour retrouver cet homme.  
Livaï ferma les yeux et renifla.  
_ Où et quand est-ce que je les retrouve ?  
_ Ils sont dans un van noir banalisé, garé en ce moment-même à deux pâtés d’immeuble de votre hôtel.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Parfait pour se faire remarquer.  
_ Tu t’en occupes ?  
_ Ouais, répondit-il d’une voix pincée. Mais assure-toi que les recherches sur les pays voisins ont toujours lieu. Il y a des chances que ce mec ait déjà quitté la Serbie.  
_ Ce sera fait.  
Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et raccrocha avant qu’Erwin pût lui ordonner quoi que ce fût d’autre. Il rangea le portable dans la poche de son pantalon et prit un moment pour regarder les rayons de lumière danser sur les vitres des voitures qui avaient déjà commencé à arpenter les rues de la ville.  
Il allait sans doute laisser quatz’yeux dormir. Il n’y avait besoin que d’une seule personne pour débriefer les agents. Et puis, elle représentait déjà un danger quand elle était bien reposée… il ne voulait pas imaginer comment elle pourrait s’en tirer sur le terrain si elle manquait de sommeil.  
Il laissa une petite note qui expliquait où il allait puis empocha les clefs de la chambre. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et se faufila dans le couloir lumineux en la laissant là, au lit, sous ses propres ronflements. La porte émit un bruit sec comme il la refermait et il dévala l’allée, sans s’être aperçu de l’ombre qui était apparue sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Le van était exactement là où Erwin le lui avait indiqué. Les mains dans les poches, Livaï vérifia les alentours avant de se diriger vers les doubles-portières arrières. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant qu’il pût la toucher.  
Une fille souriante avec de grands yeux apparut.  
_ Agent Ackerman !  
Elle lâcha la poignée et barbouilla un pauvre salut.  
_ Agent Sasha Braus au rapport, monsieur !  
Il ouvrit grand ses yeux.  
_ Retourne dans le van, agent Braus.  
Il scruta à nouveau les environs par-dessus son épaule puis grimpa dans la camionnette en marmonnant :  
_ On n’a même pas de putain de salut.  
Il prit un moment pour observer le groupe d’agents. Il avait juste à voir leurs grands yeux ronds et les sourires fervents qu’affichaient la moitié d’entre eux pour être fixé sur une chose : c’était un pauvre tas de bleus. Il leva les yeux au ciel et maudit mentalement Erwin aves tous les jurons de son vocabulaire, et certains étaient pour le moins créatifs.  
Il revint à eux et croisa les bras.  
_ Donnez-moi vos noms, votre année d’obtention de l’Examen d’Aptitude au Terrain et la liste des missions à votre actif.  
Il y eut une longue seconde de silence.  
Ce fut la fille à sa droite qui prit la parole la première. Les bras croisés, elle soutint son regard.  
_ Mikasa Ackerman, monsieur.  
Puis elle hésita.  
_ Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait de liens de famille…  
Il toisa son expression pincée et renfrognée.  
_ J’espère pas.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
Le garçon blond à ses côtés lui donna un coup d’épaule pour l’empresser de poursuivre.  
_ J’ai passé mon E.A.T. lors de la dernière session, ça fait presque un an aujourd’hui. J’ai complété trois missions de code vert et deux de code jane.  
Livaï tapota son bras des doigts. Ce n’était pas un mauvais score, trois menaces locales et deux crises intérieures à ampleur moyenne. Mais un an sur le terrain, c’était peu.  
Les sourcils froncés, il passa au blond près d’elle.  
_ Et toi ?  
Lui se cambra, les bras dans le dos.  
_ Armin Arlelt, monsieur !  
Livaï grimaça.  
_ Est-ce que vous êtes tous aussi bruyants ?  
Le garçon pâlit et bégaya :  
_ P-Pardon, monsieur. Euh… j’ai passé le E.A.T. également lors de la dernière session. Et j’ai, euh…  
Il baissa les yeux.  
_ J’ai complété une mission de code vert…  
Livaï choisit de ne pas faire remarquer le pauvre actif de ce garçon et passa à l’agent suivant.  
Lui avait des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux excités. Il se redressa, bomba le torse, et proclama :  
_ Eren Jäger, monsieur. J’ai aussi passé mon examen l’année dernière. J’ai exécuté trois codes verts et un code jaune.  
Comme Livaï, loin d’être impressionné, ne bronchait pas, le jeune parut déçu.  
Puis vint le tour de la brune un peu crétine.  
_ Sasha Braus, monsieur ! Moi aussi, j’ai eu mon examen il y a un an. J’ai été sur deux codes verts.  
Le petit gars à côté d’elle pencha la tête.  
_ Conny Springer, monsieur ! J’ai…  
Il sourit, tout penaud, et se gratta la tête.  
_ J’ai fait tout ce que Sasha a dit. On a eu l’exam’ en même temps et on est allés sur les mêmes missions.  
Ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire.  
_ Suivant.  
Un agent plus grand avec un long visage et des cheveux châtain clair prit la parole :  
_ Jean Kirschtein, monsieur. J’ai eu mon E.A.T. il y a un an et j’ai été sur trois missions vertes et une jaune.  
Puis une fille blonde déclina son nom et son rang. Elle parlait les yeux droit devant elle.  
_ Annie Leonhardt. J’ai terminé et obtenu mon E.A.T. il y a deux ans. J’ai pris part à trois codes verts, deux codes jaunes et un code violet.  
L’agent brune _ Mikasa _ fronça les sourcils et fusilla la blonde du coin de l’œil.  
A côté d’Annie l’agent aux larges épaules prit ensuite la parole.  
_ Reiner Braun.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
_ J’ai passé l’E.A.T. il y a deux ans. J’ai participé à deux codes verts et deux codes jaunes.  
Le dernier agent, un grand et jeune garçon brun, fut prompt à parler :  
_ Bertolt Hoover, monsieur.  
Il déglutit.  
_ J’ai passé l’E.A.T. voilà deux ans. J’ai été sur trois codes verts et un code jaune.  
Livaï ferma les yeux et pinça le nez dans l’espoir de soulager la migraine qui commençait à poindre. Comme l’exigeait le règlement de l’agence, tous les jeunes en face de lui avaient obligatoirement au moins dix-huit ans _ s’ils avaient passé l’examen l’année précédente ils devaient certainement avoir dix-neuf ans ou plus. Mais sur le terrain, l’âge ne comptait pas. Seule importait l’expérience. C’est pourquoi Erwin avait pu lui refourguer cette bande de gamins.  
Le garçon brun _ Eren ?_ se racla la gorge et demanda :  
_ Agent Ackerman ?  
Livaï leva une main et l’interrompit :  
_ Appelle-moi juste Livaï.  
_ Euh… très bien. Agent Livaï, hésita-t-il en cherchant un support des yeux. C’est vrai que vous avez complété vingt codes rouges par vous-même ?  
Bien sûr que ces conneries étaient fausses. L’expression de Livaï fit baisser du regard Eren.  
_ Quel rapport avec la mission actuelle ?  
Un silence.  
_ Assure-toi que tes prochaines questions ne concernent que la tâche dont nous sommes chargés.  
Et tout en parlant, Livaï comptait les têtes présentes et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Où est le dixième agent ?  
Derrière lui, la portière s’ouvrit grand.  
_ Désolé. Je cherchais du café.  
Courbé pour pouvoir entrer dans la camionnette, Mike Zacharius monta. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Livaï, il sourit.  
_ Livaï ! Ca fait un bail !  
Il s’installa dans un siège et renifla.  
_ Il y a une raison précise pour laquelle tu as une odeur particulièrement anxieuse, ce matin ?  
Livaï recula.  
_ Putain, ne renifle pas les gens comme ça, c’est glauque.  
Son regard passa de Mike à la bleusaille.  
_ J’aurais dû me douter que c’était toi qui avais manigancé cette farce.  
Mike renversa la tête et s’esclaffa. Son rire gronda dans le van clos.  
_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que vous auriez à superviser les recrues seuls, si ?  
Les épaules de Livaï se détendirent. C’était exactement ce qu’il avait cru. Mais avec Mike sur place, au moins lui pourrait se concentrer sur la mission.  
Ce dernier prit une grande gorgée de café.  
_ C’est moi qui prends la tête de l’équipe de recherche. Erwin souhaite juste que tu nous indiques quelques pistes. Fais en sorte qu’on sache tout ce qu’il y a à savoir.  
Livaï acquiesça ; ça, il pouvait le faire.  
_ Vous avez les images satellites de l’homme qu’on cherche ?  
Mike pivota sur son fauteuil et pianota sur le clavier installé sur le côté du van aménagé. Au-dessus d’eux, un écran s’illumina immédiatement. Il afficha en haute définition l’image du livreur. Ils avaient suffisamment zoomé sur son visage. Sous sa casquette, on devinait des cheveux châtain clair. De grands yeux figés surplombaient un nez crochu.  
Conny pencha la tête.  
_ Il n’a rien d’un canon, lui, pas vrai ?  
Près de lui, Sasha ricana.  
_ Il ressemble à une patate pourrie.  
Lui claqua des doigts.  
_ Mais tellement !  
Mike les regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
_ Prenez le temps de bien mémoriser son visage. Vous garderez des images de référence, mais ce ne sera qu’un aperçu. Vous devez être capables de le reconnaître de vue.  
Les jeunes agents se calmèrent et hochèrent la tête.  
Livaï s’adossa à la porte.  
_ Quant aux infos, on n’en sait pas beaucoup plus que vous. Mais si ce gars est toujours dans le pays, il va faire profil bas. Il ne sera pas facile à dénicher.  
_ C’est vrai, renchérit Mike qui tapotait l’écran du doigt. Donc c’est important de connaître. Cette. Tête.  
_ Comment tu comptes planifier les recherches ?  
_ Le département de recherches a pris en charge la reconnaissance faciale de ce gars. Come ça on va avoir des points chauds pour resserrer nos investigations.  
Alors l’équipe d’Hansi avait été efficace.  
_ Je vais constituer des groupes de deux, continua Mike, pour qu’on couvre toutes les zones de la manière la plus optimale.  
Les yeux fermés, il énuméra les noms.  
_ Voyons voir. Mikasa et Eren. Armin et Jean. Sasha et Conny.  
On entendit des mains checker.  
_ Bertolt et Reiner. Et puis Annie… Je suppose que tu vas devoir venir avec moi, fit Mike en souriant, engouffré dans son siège.  
Annie acquiesça rapidement.  
_ Bien, monsieur.  
Conny sifflota.  
_ Veinarde ! L’agent Mike est presque aussi fort que l’agent Livaï sur le terrain !  
Impassible, Annie répondit à l’excitation de Conny avec un léger hochement.  
Mais Mike se redressa, avec une expression scandalisée.  
_ Presque aussi fort ? Qui t’a dit ça ?  
Soudain, les jeunes recrues avaient l’air fasciné par leurs pieds.  
Livaï ricanna.  
_ C’est juste la vérité, Zacharius.  
_ La vérité, mon cul, fit Mike avec un reniflement.  
Il éteignit l’écran et le visage du livreur disparut. Puis le blond moustachu leva les yeux.  
_ Au fait, Zoe n’est pas avec toi, sur cette mission ?  
L’emploi de son prénom déstabilisé Livaï. Certainement parce qu’il ignorait que beaucoup de personnes l’appelaient par son prénom. Il savait que Mike et Hansi se connaissaient, mais ignorait qu’ils étaient proches.  
Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l’hôtel.  
_ La feignasse pionce toujours dans la chambre.  
Il y eut un cliquetis. Annie s’empressa de ramasser le crayon qu’elle avait fait tomber.  
_ Eh, ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir deux mains gauches, agent Leonhardt, lui lança Mile avec un sourire.  
Annie glissa le stylo dans sa poche et rangea ses mains devant elle.  
_ Non, bien sûr, monsieur.  
Livaï plissa les yeux et chercha, dans l’étroit van à mieux la voir. Etait-elle pâle ? Certes, Mike était connu pour ses compétences sur le terrain, mais malgré sa taille, ce n’était pas quelqu’un d’intimidant. Mais les nouvelles recrues étaient d’étranges spécimens. Ils se trouvaient tout retournés pour des choses toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Ce fut une brise fraîche qui la réveilla. Elle battit des paupières ; il lui fallut un moment pour se situer dans le flou lumineux de la chambre. Pointant par-dessus mes quartiers voisins, les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce, et la réchauffait dans son lit.  
Elle étira longuement ses bras et ses jambes et fit craquer son dos avec satisfaction. Dans un soupir, elle saisit ses lunettes. Quand elle put voir la chambre avec netteté, elle remarqua une note sur sa table de chevet, proprement griffonnée.  
Erwin m’a envoyé débriefer les agents qu’il a fait venir. Si tu dors encore quand je reviens, je ne t’appellerai plus la binoclarde mais la feignasse.  
Avec un reniflement, elle froissa le papier et le jeta sur le lit. Elle ne devait pas très bien comprendre l’humour de Livaï. C’était sec et souvent rustre. Mais tout bien considéré, elle supposait qu’il n’y avait pas une once de méchanceté. Peut-être qu’il fallait le temps de s’y habituer.  
Elle se glissa doucement hors de ses draps et tira sur son haut en se levant. A l’autre bout de la chambre, les rideaux flottaient sous la brise. Elle bougonna. Pas étonnant s’il faisait froid. Livaï avait laissé les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.  
Elle se traîna à travers la pièce en grommelant. Le petit maniaque avait probablement trouvé que l’atmosphère de la chambre était étouffante ou quelque chose comme ça. En se frottant le bras, elle alla refermer la fenêtre. Il fallait peut-être effectivement aérer, mais il n’en gelait pas moins !  
Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle arpenta la ville des yeux. Elle se demanda si le livreur était même encore là. Même s’il y avait encore des chances qu’il se trouve toujours sur place, il aurait très bien pu mettre au moins plusieurs villes entre eux et lui.  
Elle se pencha en avant, son souffle embruma le verre.  
_ Où est-ce que t’es ?  
Les yeux baissés, elle observait les gens se hâter loin en bas. Elle pressa une main sur la glace froide. Et releva la tête quand un éclair fila sur la fenêtre.  
Elle vacilla. Une arme se balançait au-dessus de sa tête. L’acier réfléchissait les rayons emprisonnés du soleil.  
Une main agrippa son épaule. Hansi roula instinctivement en la repoussant. Son pied nu toucha quelque chose de mou. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Recroquevillée, elle fit marche arrière de quelques mètres.  
Près de la fenêtre était perchée une femme. D’une main elle tenait une dague et agrippait son flanc de l’autre. Elle leva la tête. Des cheveux roux s’écartèrent pour révéler de larges yeux verts et des lèvres pincées. Elle les mordit dans un grognement.  
Hansi se rua encore en arrière. Ce faisant, sa main rencontra quelque chose de plat et de dur. Son ordinateur. Il avait été déplacé de sa cachette originale, sous le lit. De nombreux papiers étaient étalés tout autour.  
Elle cacha derrière elle ses recherches, protectrice, et releva une jambe, prête à se redresser.  
_ Qu’est-ce que TITAN espère trouver exactement dans mes recherches ?  
C’était une pure hypothèse. Mais qui d’autre surgirait dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la Serbie.  
Les lèvres de la femme s’incurvèrent.  
_ Ce n’est pas mon job de poser des questions. Je prends juste la marchandise et je la rapporte au boss.  
Elle avait un accent bien distinct, mais Hansi peina à le reconnaître. Peut-être une Autrichienne ? TITAN recrutait à travers le monde entier ; vraiment, l’inconnue pouvait venir de n’importe où.  
_ Et qui pourrait être ton boss ?  
La rousse relâcha finalement son flanc et se redressa.  
_ Oh, pauvre petite scientifique hirsute, pourquoi te le dirais-je ?  
Du bout du pied, Hansi remit l’ordinateur sous son lit.  
_ Hey, là, pas la peine de rendre la chose si personnelle. Et puis je sors du lit. Je doute que tu te réveille avec les cheveux tirés à quatre épingles, lui lança-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.  
La femme ne répondit pas. Ses yeux avaient suivi le mouvement du pied d’Hansi.  
_ N’essaye pas de me le cacher.  
Hansi serra les poings.  
_ Tu ne l’auras pas.  
La femme ricana, d’un ton moqueur et cruel.  
_ Voyons. Tu ne pourras pas m’en empêcher. Laisse ça, occupe-toi de survivre.  
Elle bougea.  
Hansi bondit.  
Elle plongea et roula par-dessus le lit et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Son sac à dos gisait là, par terre, près d’elle. Ses pensées étaient frénétiques. Elle avait un téléphone. Quelque part là-dedans, Moblit lui avait rangé un téléphone.  
La main dans le sac jusqu’au coude, elle fouilla, jeta les vêtements, la nourriture et le kit de premiers secours. Quand elle sentit les pas mesurés de la femme sur le tapis, elle voulut frapper. Mais le même coup ne fonctionna pas deux fois.  
Une main se referma sur sa cheville comme un étau. Hansi tira d’un coup sec, partit en arrière en se cramponnant à son sac. Le frottement sur le tapis lui irrita l’estomac.  
Au milieu de la chambre, elle s’immobilisa brusquement. Une botte rugueuse la fit rouler sur son dos. Sans plus aucun sourire, la rousse la toisait de haut, l’air professionnel. Elle se pencha vers elle et renforça son emprise sur son poignard.  
La main d’Hansi se referma sur un bloc froid et rectangulaire. Le téléphone.  
Alors que la femme essayait, de sa main libre, de la garder sous contrôle, une poussée d’adrénaline submergea Hansi. Elle n’allait pas mourir dans cette chambre d’hôtel. Et surtout, elle n’allait pas laisser le premier agent de TITAN venu prendre la fuite avec ses recherches.  
Elle frappa les tibias de son adversaire et se hissa sur ses pieds. Avec un cri de banshi (1), elle lui bondit dessus, et agrippa de sa main libre le poignet qui tenait la dague. Elle se jeta de tout son poids sur son assaillante tant et si bien qu’elles tombèrent ensemble, dans un enchevêtrement de membres.  
Hansi planta son pouce dans le poignet de la femme et vit le poignard lui glisser des doigts. Cependant comme l’arme fut projetée par un coup de pied perdu, la femme roula. Un coup bien porté au ventre coupa le souffle à Hansi.  
Son adversaire s’éloigna pour récupérer la dague, tandis qu’Hansi rampa à l’opposé, le téléphone en main. Son esprit se répétait ; les deux mêmes idées passaient en boucle encore et encore dans sa tête. Appelle Livaï. Reprends ton sac.  
Grâce à Dieu, le contact de Livaï se trouvait en numérotation rapide. Les doigts tremblants, elle pressa et maintint la touche d’appel.   
Le haut-parleur émit une longue sonnerie. Puis une autre. Et une autre.  
Le bras tendu, elle attrapa son sac. Elle s’était souvenue… avant son départ, Moblit avait caché un taser dans une poche au fond de son sac… juste au cas où.  
Trois choses arrivèrent simultanément.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l’épaisse sangle de son sac.  
La voix agacée de Livaï retentit à travers le haut-parleur.  
_ Maudite quatz’yeux, il t’en a fallu du temps.  
Et un bras l’enveloppa et la tira en arrière. Le métal scintilla de nouveau. Elle leva ses mains, empoigna celle de la femme avant que le couteau ne s’approche davantage. Au même moment, la femme planta et resserra le creux du bras autour du cou d’Hansi.  
Par terre, la voix de Livaï, impatiente, grésilla.  
_ Oh, la binoclarde.  
Toujours agrippée d’une main au poignet de son adversaire, de l’autre main elle tenta de repousser le bras sur sa gorge. Elle prit une bouffée d’air étranglée.  
_ Hansi ?  
Toute marque d’exaspération avait disparu, et la voix de Livaï était sèche et alerte.  
Elle fourra sa main entre son cou et l’étreinte de l’assaillante et prit une profonde inspiration. Sa voix cassée lui déchira la gorge.  
_ Livaï !  
Elle toussa tout en luttant contre la femme qui resserrait son bras.  
_ Au secours ! fit-elle dans une autre quinte de toux.  
Elle repoussa encore le bras et s’exclama à bout de souffle :  
_ Dans la chambre d’hôtel !  
A sa surprise, la femme changea de direction et la poussa en avant sans la relâcher. La seconde d’après, sa raison devint claire. Elle tapa du pied. Le téléphone craqua sous son talon.  
La main qui retenait le poignet armé avait commencé à trembler. Piégée par l’agent et son couteau, Hansi ne pouvait plus rien sinon songer qu’elle aurait dû faire plus de pompes.  
La femme haleta à son oreille :  
_ Maintenant, où en étions-nous ?

(1). Banshi : Créature de la mythologie gaélique, créature féminine qui hurle ou gémit lorsqu’une personne à proximité est sur le point de mourir.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Très bien. Echangez vos coordonnées, les gars, fit Mike, penché en avant, louchant sur l’écran.

Le plateau du clavier était installé assez bas sur le mur du van. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit, devant l’appareil il ressemblait à un géant.

Tandis que Mike faisait la liste des coordonnées, Livaï décida qu’il pouvait tout à fait s’en aller. Il n’avait rien à leur dire de plus. Toutefois, avant qu’il ait pu partir, le petit blond _ Armin _ se dressa sur ses orteils et lui fit un signe de main pour attirer son attention.

_ Agent Livaï Ackerman… monsieur ! Vous pensez que je pourrais avoir une chance de parler au chef du département des recherches scientifiques, Hansi Zoe, une fois que la mission aura été accomplie ?

Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

_ Cela fait un moment que je m’intéresse à son département.

_ Pourquoi tu n’es pas allé lui en parler au quartier général ?

Ses joues s’empourprèrent encore davantage. Bien que partiellement caché sous ses cheveux, le bout de ses oreilles virait clairement à l’écarlate.

_ Je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir. Elle est quand même chef de département de recherches. Je ne pouvais pas juste me présenter et discuter avec elle.

Sérieusement, ce garçon réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Livaï fit encore la moue lorsqu’il répondit :

_ Tu surestimes…

Sa poche vibra.

Il sortit son téléphone et vérifia l’écran.

_ Quand on parle du loup.

Armin se cambra.

Avant de décrocher, Livaï lui jeta un œil.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui en parler pendant que nous sommes sur le terrain. Fais-le sur ton propre temps libre.

Il tourna délibérément le dos à l’agent découragé et porta le portable à l’oreille.

_ Maudite quatz’yeux, il t’en a fallu, du temps, pour sortir du lit…

La voix grave de Mike l’empêchait de tout entendre correctement. La main contre l’oreille, il se colla au téléphone. Il y eut un bruit sourd. Est-ce qu’elle s’était débrouillée pour faire tomber le portable ?

Il attendit un long instant. Elle ne parlait toujours pas. _Bon sang_ , il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries.

_ Oh, la binoclarde.

De nouveau un grondement résonna, suivi d’un bruit aigu, comme une soudaine aspiration.

Les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

_ Hansi ?

Le téléphone fortement collé à l’oreille, il leva une main pour tenter d’obtenir le silence dans le van.

Un halètement. Sa voix retentit, distante, faible.

_ _Livaï !_

La manière dont elle prononça son nom, essoufflée et fragile, fit bondir quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine. Elle ne parlait jamais ainsi.

Une toux. Et puis :

_ _Dans la chambre d’hôtel !_

Le téléphone coupa. Mais il avait déjà réagi. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sauta dans l’aveuglante lumière du jour.

_ Livaï ?

Un pas derrière lui, Mike sortit du van, paré à l’action.

_ La chambre.

Sans plus d’explication, il s’élança dans un sprint sur le chemin du retour. L’ébrouement de lourdes enjambées retentit derrière lui.

La grosse voix de Mike lança aux jeunes agents laissés sur place :

_ Ne bougez pas.

Livaï arriva à n étal de café et d’un saut de côté il coupa à travers la file d’attente. Ses pieds martelaient sur le pavé, et il porta la main au flanc pour y trouver l’habituelle sensation de son pistolet caché sous sa veste.

Son esprit s’agitait, repassait et analysait tout ce qu’il avait entendu. Une lutte était en cours. C’était on ne peut plus clair.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. _Abruti_. Il avait pris beaucoup trop de temps pour identifier le bruit de ce qui se déroulait. Hansi était en danger et il avait perdu quasiment une demi-minute juste à attendre de l’entendre. _Putain_. Il avait foiré. Et le monde de l’espionnage pardonnait peu. Il le savait bien.

Il traversa la chaussée, les mains en l’air à l’adresse du trafic. Des klaxons tonnèrent alors qu’il slalomait entre les voitures.

Là-haut, ce devait être un agent de TITAN. Mais comment avaient-ils bien pu les localiser ? A moins d’avoir été suivis  après avoir raté la mission de récupération… mais non, il était sûr qu’ils n’avaient pas été filés.

Arrivé au hall de l’hôtel, il ralentit, hésitant. Devant lui se dressaient les larges portes de l’ascenseur. A sa droite se trouvait un escalier d’urgence.

Il se précipita à l’escalator, et le bouton s’illumina quand il l’écrasa du pouce à répétition.

Des semelles de caoutchouc grincèrent sur le marbre. Mike s’arrêta d’une glissade près de lui.

Derrière eux, depuis le comptoir, le concierge observait les deux hommes essoufflés, avec une mine soucieuse.

Mike se tourna et regarda autour d’eux.

_ Pas d’escaliers ?

_ On est au vingt et unième. Ce sera plus rapide avec l’ascenseur.

Mais tout en parlant, il tapait frénétiquement du pied. S’il y avait bien un agent de TITAN entraîné là-haut, en ce moment-même… Il chassa cette pensée. A la place, il appuya encore sur le bouton, comme si par magie cela ferait descendre l’ascenseur plus rapidement.

Une cloche.

Les portes coulissèrent et s’ouvrirent, terriblement lentes.

A l’intérieur, Livaï passa la clef du vint et unième étage.

Mike prépara son pistolet pendant l’ascension.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, là-haut ?

_ Des problèmes.

_ Zoe va bien ?

_ J’en sais rien.

Les yeux rivés au-dessus des portes, il regardait les chiffres se succéder et comptait les étages.

Quand l’ascenseur s’immobilisa enfin, Livaï bondit de profil à travers les portes qui coulissaient.

Le paier-peint criard défilait dans le coin de son champ de vision tandis qu’il courait vers la chambre. En s’approchant, il fouilla sa veste à la recherche de la clef. Le bout de ses doigts balaya le tissu de sa poche. Pas de clef. Elle avait dû tomber dans la course.

Il n’avait pas le temps de s’en inquiéter. La porte en vue, il retira son pistolet de son étui. Il ne ralentit pas. Quand il leva la jambe, prêt à frapper, il eut la sombre satisfaction de savoir que les frais de réparation seraient à la charge directe d’Erwin. Il lança son talon juste sous la poignée, et la porte craqua et s’ouvrit à la volée.

Il fut immédiatement alarmé par le silence.

Il renforça son emprise sur son arme et entra dans la chambre, le torse incliné. La méfiance insensible qu’il avait acquise sur le terrain lui faisait déjà redouter le pire. Il balaya la chambre du regard, s’efforçant de rester froid, détaché.

Au centre de la pièce, partiellement caché sous les draps et oreillers, gisait un corps.

Livaï se figea, les muscles bloqués.

Le frottement de chaussures sur le tapis, _ Mike entrait dans la chambre _ brisa son envoûtement.

Le pistolet levé, il avança. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient en un bruit sourd au creux de sa poitrine. Quand il s’inclina, un genou à terre, le tambourinement étouffé lui résonnait anormalement fort dans les oreilles. Il tendit le bras et saisit le drap.

_ Livaï ?

Une tête apparut par-dessus le lit.

Quand on le taquinerait à ce propos plus tard, Livaï maintiendrait fermement qu’il n’avait pas bondi. Tout au plus un sursaut, si sursaut il y avait eu. Peut-être un _léger tressaillement de son corps_.

Il pivota, le canon instinctivement pointé sur l’origine du bruit, qu’il abaissa, devant les grands yeux d’Hansi.

_ Putain de merde, quatz’yeux.

Il écarta aussitôt son arme.

Il fut d’abord soulagé. Le corps… devait être celui de l’agresseur. Les muscles dans sa poitrine se relâchèrent. Il put à nouveau respirer.

Puis il s’énerva. Parce qu’enfin, _qui va aller surprendre un homme armé ?_

Son agacement atteignit son paroxysme quand il prit conscience qu’il ignorait s’il avait failli péter un câble à l’idée que ce corps étendu par terre aurait pu être celui d’Hansi, ou parce qu’il avait été sur le point de tirer sur elle.

Avec un grognement étouffé, il rangea son pistolet sous sa veste.

Hansi, quant à elle, n’avait aucune idée des émotions fortes qu’il venait d’éprouver. Adossée au flanc du lit, ses longues jambes étalées devant elle, sa tête reposait sur le coin du matelas. Les lunettes de travers, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Je n’arrivais pas à voir si tu étais un autre agent de TITAN.

Un teaser gisait près d’elle.

Il supposa que c’était une excuse… _valable_. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de garder son regard noir alors qu’il lui tournait le dos.

Il se pencha et enleva l’oreiller de la tête de l’agent. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire lâche. Cette femme était évanouie.

_ Mike ! s’exclama la voix chaude d’Hansi derrière lui. Erwin t’a envoyé pour les recherches,

Souriant, Mike passa par-dessus l’agent inconscient.

_ Ouaip ! fit-il en parcourant des yeux la chambre en pagaille. On dirait que tu t’es bien débrouillée.

Hansi lança le teaser dans ses mains fatiguées.

_ Mon teaser à haute tension a certainement aidé.

Mike gloussa et ébouriffa ses cheveux hirsutes.

_ J’avais bien dit à Erwin que tu irais bien, sur le terrain. C’est une dure, notre Zoe, hein ?

Mike s’adressait à Livaï. Mais lui avait autre chose en tête. Il tourna les talons et les regarda.

_ Une idée de pourquoi elle est venue ici ?

Hansi passa la main sous le lit.

_ Elle voulait mes recherches, répondit-elle en attrapant son ordinateur pour le blottir contre elle.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-dessus ?

Ses épaules se crispèrent.

_ Près de trois années d’infos que j’ai accumulées à propos de leur organisation… plus récemment, tout ce que j’ai pu trouver à propos des missiles et de leurs codes de tir.

Il se passa la main sur la bouche et observa la femme à terre.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent en faire ?

_ D’un point de vue pragmatique, ils ne _devraient_ ni le vouloir ni en avoir besoin. Ils n’ont certainement pas besoin de renseignements sur eux-mêmes, et pourquoi voudraient-ils mes recherches sur les missiles ? Ils sont déjà en leur possession.

Les doigts d’Hansi pianotaient sur l’étui de son ordinateur.

_ La meilleure hypothèse que j’ai, c’est qu’ils essayaient d’avoir mon ordinateur pour balancer n’importe quel type de virus sur le serveur de l’agence. Effacer mes recherches et toutes mes sauvegardes d’un coup. Cela entraverait certainement nos poursuites.

_ Ca aurait marché ?

Elle soupira.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je garde énormément de copies des données les plus importantes.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je n’ai jamais dit que leur plan était une bonne idée.

Livaï cogna son pied contre la botte de l’agent évanouie. Pas de réaction.

_ On enverra celle-là à l’interrogatoire. On verra si nos meilleurs agents peuvent en tirer quelques réponses.

Pendant ce temps, Mike s’était confortablement installé sur le lit. Il déclara, les pieds sur l’oreiller.

_ Ce que je voudrais bien savoir, moi, c’est comment ils ont fait pour vous retrouver, les gars.

C’était une question qui attisait également la curiosité de Livaï. Et il aurait peut-être une réponse si on faisait parler la rouquine.

Des bruits de pas martelèrent le sol. La seconde d’après, plusieurs têtes se dressèrent à travers la porte.

Livaï, qui avait porté la main à son arme, la laissa retomber quand il reconnut les visages à l’entrée.

Mike se redressa.

_ C’est quoi ce bordel ? Je vous avais dit d’attendre au van, les mioches.

Eren parla le premier.

_ Nous voulions nous assurer que vous n’auriez besoin de personne pour couvrir vos arrières.

Ils avaient l’air ridicule, entassés dans le vestibule, les têtes serrées pour voir derrière la porte.

_ Dans ce cas entrez, trancha Livaï, et fermez la porte derrière vous.

Mike croisa les bras.

_ Vous me dites que vous avez laissé le van sans surveillance.

Eren secoua la tête.

_ Non, monsieur, bien sûr. Jean le garde.

Rassuré, Mike s’adossa au mur.

_ Très bien. Mais on ne va pas pouvoir le laisser seul très longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux d’Hansi s’illuminèrent quand elle rencontra leurs visages.

_ J’en comprends que vous êtes mon équipe de recherche ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Debout, une main sur la hanche, Hansi les contempla.

En même temps, leurs  yeux la scrutèrent de haut en bas. Hansi se tenait devant eux, confiante, les cheveux emmêlés et vêtue seulement de son pyjama.

Armin brisa le silence.

_ Chef du département de recherches Hansi Zoe, c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s’avança et lui donna une poignée de main enthousiaste.

_ Et tu es ?

Le garçon bégaya :

_ A… Armin Arlelt. Je m’intéresse à votre département depuis longtemps.

Une nouvelle fois, il commençait à rougir.

Alors qu’il se penchait pour ramasser plusieurs papiers d’Hansi répandus par terre, Livaï maugréa :

_ Essaye de ne pas te pisser dessus, gamin.

Dans son dos, il pouvait entendre Eren _ le plus lourd _ se plaindre auprès de Mike, comme quoi lui, Mikasa et Armin aimeraient travailler ensemble. Livaï leva les yeux au ciel.

Il se redressa et jeta un œil aux papiers qu’il tenait. Plusieurs copies de nombreux rapports d’agents à propos de Marco Bott. L’agent de TITAN avait-elle tenté de s’en emparer également ? Il fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait bien pu en faire ?

Un cri paniqué interrompit ses spéculations.

_ Agent Zacharius !

Reiner Braun s’était agenouillé près de l’agent de TITAN inconscient. Les mains sur ses épaules, il essayait de contenir les convulsions qui secouaient le corps. Les yeux de la femme roulaient tandis que ses bras et ses jambes se contractaient violemment. De l’écume jaune s’échappait du coin de ses lèvres.

_ _Merde._

Livaï poussa l’agent large d’épaule et tomba sur les genoux aux côtés de la femme.

Hansi se précipita de l’autre côté. Tout en veillant à ne pas toucher le liquide qui coulait de sa bouche, elle lui saisit le menton et souleva la tête de l’agent. Comme elle se baissait, ses lunettes réfléchirent lalumière.

_ Strychnine… Du poison.

Un étranglement guttural. Les muscles de la femme se crispèrent, son corps se tordit, le dos décolla du sol. Ses jambes lancèrent une dernière convulsion, et puis elle s’immobilisa. Un souffle tremblant s’échappa de ses lèvres. Blême, ses yeux brillants fixaient le plafond tandis qu’un liquide putride continuait de dégouliner du coin de sa bouche. En dessous, le tapis était souillé d’épaisses taches de bave.

Hansi pressa deux doigts contre sa gorge. Après un moment, elle secoua la tête.

_ Comment a-t-elle bien pu faire pour s’empoisonner ?

Accroupi au-dessus de la morte, Livaï voulut lui ouvrir la bouche.

Hansi lui saisit la main et la repoussa du cadavre.

_ Ne touche pas.

Elle reposa délicatement la tête de la femme sur le tapis et regarda autour d’elle

_ Elle a pu utiliser n’importe quelle combine. Une fausse dent, comme tu as l’air de le suspecter, peut-être un outil acéré, ou une pince à cheveux.

Lui releva les yeux.

_ Quelqu’un l’a vue bouger ?

Autour d’eux, les agents secouèrent la tête.

Reiner piétina.

_ J’ai cru la voir essayer de bouger. Quand je me suis penché pour vérifier, les convulsions ont commencé.

_ Bon. A partir de maintenant, personne ne touche le corps.

Hansi se leva et pointa du doigt Livaï.

_ C’est valable pour toi aussi, m’sieur. Bas les pattes.

Il leva ses mains.

_ Jusqu’à ce qu’on ait une idée précise du poison, personne ne s’en approche, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Mike. Appelle une équipe d’investigation. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui l’a tuée.

Lui acquiesça, le téléphone en main.

Les bras croisés, Livaï parcourut les lieux des yeux. Quel merdier. A présent, impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de cette femme.

_ Dès que l’équipe d’investigation débarque, nous, on dégage.

Après un dernier coup d’œil au corps, Hansi traversa la chambre pour commencer à réparer ses bagages.

Mike frappa des mains.

_ Bon ! La virée sur le terrain est finie. Tout le monde au van.

Comme les jeunes s’en allaient, Livaï alla au placard pour préparer ses propres affaires.

Mike hésita à la porte.

_ On vous fera savoir dès qu’on aura du nouveau.

Il croisa les bras.

_ Mais… restez très vigilants.

Il fronça les sourcils, l’air troublé.

_ Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’il y a comme un électron libre quelque part dans cette histoire, qu’on a encore à trouver.

Livaï regarda Mike par-dessus l’épaule, lui accorda toute son attention.

De l’autre côté de la chambre, Hansi se redressa et tourna le dos à son sac.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « électron libre » ?

Mike secoua la tête.

_ Aucune idée. C’est juste une impression. Comme si… hésita-t-il, à la recherche du mot juste. Comme si toute cette situation était le puzzle de Titan, et que nous essayons de le résoudre alors qu’il nous manque la pièce maîtresse.

Livaï revint à ses bagages.

_ Une foutue « impression » ne nous est d’aucun secours.

Mike se gratta l’arrière du crâne.

_ Ouais, je sais, dit-il, la voix résignée. Je vous préviendrai si on a quoi que ce soit de plus concret. Mais pour l’instant, prudence, d’accord ?

Il les toisa tous les deux.

Hansi lui fit signe du pouce.

_ Evidemment.

Tandis qu’il traversait le seuil de la porte, elle lui lança un dernier appel.

_ Fais toi aussi…

La porte claqua et l’interrompit. Elle conclut sa phrase d’une voix sombre.

_ … attention.

Ils avaient fini leurs valises et étaient prêts à partir en moins de vingt minutes. Livaï supposa que ce devait être un record pour Hansi, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à aller et venir entre ses sacs pour vérifier qu’elle n’oubliait rien.

Leurs affaires prêtes, alors qu’ils attendaient près de la porte, Hansi croisa ses mains.

_ A ton avis, combien de temps va mettre l’équipe d’investigation ?

Il vérifia sa montre.

_ Dix minutes. Erwin a conscience de l’importance de ce bordel.

Hansi acquiesça et ses yeux revinrent au cadavre. Elle inclina la tête. Quelque chose venait d’attirer son attention. Avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait traversé la chambre et s’était accroupie près du corps.

_ Quatz’yeux, c’était toi qui disais qu’on ne devait pas y toucher.

Hansi le regarda.

_ Je n’y touche pas… juste… il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier.

Elle tira d’un coup sec le drap du lit et l’enroula autour de sa main. Avec son gant de fortune, elle ouvrit le décolleté du haut que portait la femme.

Livaï s’approcha.

Là, blottie contre la peau pâle, se trouvait une croix.

Hansi pencha la tête et ajusta ses lunettes.

Lui s’agenouilla tout près et scruta la croix qui mesurait quelques centimètres de long, et à la place de métal ou de bois, elle semblait avoir été découpée dans une étoffe à plusieurs couches. Les branches étaient recouvertes de broderies complexes. Ses bordures étaient cousues de soie.

_ Pourquoi elle porterait un truc pareil au cours d’une mission ?

Hansi maniait la croix dans sa main.

_ Exactement ce que je me demandais.

Elle revint à lui.

_ Livaï, tu peux prendre une paire de ciseaux et un sac en plastique dans mon sac à dos ?

Il fit la moue.

_ Allez, je tiens cette chose avec un drap, je ne peux pas les prendre.

Les mains sur les genoux, il se releva.

Il ouvrit son sac à dos et resta figé, horrifié par l’incroyable quantité et la variété des outils qui s’y entassaient.

_ Je trouve ça où ?

_ Euh… regarde vers la droite.

Dans un soupir, il maugréa contre les scientifiques stupides et contre le désordre, puis plongea dans le sac. Après une exploration prolongée, il trouva la paire de ciseaux à gauche du tas et les pochons au milieu.

Elle lui prit tout d’abord les ciseaux.

_ Tu n’as pas un outil plus high-tech pour découper ?

Elle avança les lames et trancha l’attache de soie du collier. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

_ Pourquoi ? Des ciseaux suffisent parfaitement.

Elle saisit le sac en plastique.

Une fois la croix soigneusement scellée, elle se percha sur ses talons.

_ Là.

Pas plus tard que la minute qui suivit, l’équipe d’investigation toquait à la porte.

Tandis qu’ils rangeaient leurs sacs dans le coffre, Livaï réfléchissait à une combine pour atteindre le premier le siège du conducteur. Quitte à conduire une voiture si voyante, autant en profiter. Mais il s’avéra qu’il n’eut pas besoin de s’inquiéter. Hansi, préoccupée par l’artefact religieux qu’elle avait en main, s’était automatiquement dirigée vers la place du passager, et allait pour prendre la poignée sans même la regarder.

Quand il se glissa dans la voiture, elle était déjà installée et retournait la croix entre ses doigts. Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand il mit le contact ni quand il démarra et accéléra pour quitter l’hôtel.

Il conduisit, jetant occasionnellement un œil aux symboles estompés qui filaient en un éclair. Il n’avait pas de destination précise en tête. En fait, c’était mieux ainsi. Sa priorité était de mettre de la distance entre eux et cet hôtel. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Titan avait su où les trouver. Mais il serait difficile à un ennemi de prédire une destination que l’on n’a pas soi-même définie. Alors pour le moment, il conduisait.

Ils étaient sur une route à deux voies qui quittaient Belgrade quand elle sortit finalement de son mutisme.

_ Livaï, je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? J’ai besoin d’internet.

_ Et le tien ?

_ Il a fini broyé sous le talon de l’espionne.

Il tendit son bras, la main au volant, tandis qu’il se souleva de son siège et tira son portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il le laissa à la main tendue d’Hansi.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu vas regarder ?

Silence.

Les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, elle pianotait rapidement des pouces sur l’écran, déjà ailleurs.

Il lâcha un court soupir et revint à la route. Les lignes jaunes luisantes s’estompaient comme il roulait sur l’asphalte dégradé. Les maisons laissèrent place aux champs et bientôt ils filaient à travers des collines rondes et des bosquets.

Ils voyageaient depuis une heures à travers les terres serbes quand Hansi lâcha le téléphone sur ses jambes.

_ On est où ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On va dans quelle direction, là ?

_ On est sur la E-763, au Sud-ouest.

Nouveau silence tandis qu’elle consulta le téléphone.

_ Quand on s’approchera de la route 22, prends la sortie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Faut qu’on aille vers l’Ouest pour arriver en Croatie.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant.

_ Et pourquoi on va en Croatie, exactement ?

_ Parce que mon intuition me dit que ceci _ elle fit pendre le pochon contenant la croix _ vient de Dubrovnik, en Croatie.

_ Ton intuition.

Elle voulait qu’ils fassent _ d’après ses connaissances basiques de la région _ presque huit heures de routes, pour une intuition.

_ C’est plus que mon intuition, vraiment. J’ai regardé les artisans et artistes de la région, parce que c’est une conception si particulière _ une croix brodée. Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel. Et de ce que j’ai pu en voir, les artisans de Dubrovnik sont connus pour leur technique de broderie complexe. Et puis, continua-t-elle, c’est si étrange, de porter quelque chose de si personnel dans une mission pareille. Pour moi, ça n’a aucun sens.

Là-dessus, elle avait raison. Livaï ne pouvait se figurer pourquoi la femme l’avait gardé sur le terrain. Peu importe leur foi, les agents savaient qu’il ne fallait rien porter qui aurait pu laisser deviner quoi que ce soit à leur propos _ ou pire, mener un agent ennemi trop près de chez eux.

_ Très bien. C’est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire.

Elle sourit.

 _ Non ! Pas tant que Mike et ses petits bleus n’ont rien à propos du livreur.

Il appuya sur l’accélérateur.

_ Tu as remarqué aussi. Qu’est-ce que fout Erwin, à nous envoyer un groupe de débutants ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Pourquoi Erwin ne fait rien ? Dans quelques mois, peut-être qu’il aura un plan clair.

Lui renifla.

_ Plutôt dans quelques années. Ce gus est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit s’il n’a pas d’abord monté un plan ultra complexe. Il doit planifier des semaines à l’avance quand il ira chier.

Hansi renversa sa tête dans un grand éclat de rire.

C’était un rire bruyant, rauque _ et pourtant, tout en conduisant, concentré pour suivre la route tortueuse, ce rire lui tira un sourire.

Ils passèrent l’heure suivante à débattre duquel es nouveaux agents ressemblait le plus à un bébé, ou plutôt, d’après les mots de Livaï, lequel paraissait le plus à même de se faire dessus au premier coup de feu. Le choix final se conclut à pile ou face entre le blond avec sa coupe au bol _ Armin _ ou le duo de spasmes ambulants, Sasha et Conny.

Puis ils firent route en silence. Hansi, le menton sur la main, s’appuyait contre la vitre et observait le paysage serbe défiler. Livaï se concentrait sur la route, mais son regard fixe s’en détachait de temps en temps pour un calme coup d’œil à la scientifique.


End file.
